


For the Team

by HighFunctioningHufflepuff



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad!Sousuke, Swim Teacher!Makoto, Tiny Haru, Tiny Rin, unbearable fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningHufflepuff/pseuds/HighFunctioningHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto decided to offer free swimming lessons for beginners, he never imagined he would end up teaching a group of children who learned as fast as he could teach, led by a boy who dreams of winning gold. So when Rin meets Haru, nothing can stop them from swimming beyond anything Makoto thought possible. Then again, he also never expected to meet Sousuke, but things seem to be getting a little more exciting in the small town of Iwatobi. This summer's swimming lessons might just bring a sight Makoto and Sousuke have never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swim Meet Cute

             Makoto looked around at the sea of people surrounding him, the low chatter of parents droning quietly while the shouts and squeals of small children echoed loudly off the walls. Today would be the first day of summer for the kids, though part of this group were too young to be in school yet. When he had decided to offer the first month of lessons free for beginning swimmers ages five through seven, he hadn't realized there would be this large of a turnout. Iwatobi wasn't that large, so there couldn't be that many children. Right?

            Looking around the reception area, however, he realized he miscalculated. The manager and part-time helpers were working behind the front desk to keep track of paperwork, dashing between the slowly dying printer and nervous first time parents. Children filled the area from one side of the room to the other, chatting animatedly to brand new friends or shyly hiding behind their parent's leg. Kissumi, the manager, leaned over the counter to talk to a small boy who fit in the latter category, and Makoto watched as the child nodded to something he said. Kissumi laughed and whatever he said next made the little boy emerge from behind his mother's leg, blue eyes going wide and his cap of grey hair swinging as he turned to his mother with a smile blooming on his face. Makoto felt a smile spread over his own face as he watched the sweet exchange.

            Kissumi caught his attention with a wave of his arm, gesturing to his wrist at the time. Makoto nodded in agreement and clapped his hands together. "If I could have everyone's attention, please!" He waited for a few moments as both parents and children alike startled to look towards the large man in the wetsuit. "Good morning! I'm Tachibana Makoto, you can call me Mako sensei. Thank you for joining us for our first day of swimming lessons. How many here have never had a swimming lesson before?"  He watched as nearly all of the children raised their hands. "That's exciting! We're going to have a lot of fun today, then. Who wants to jump in the deep end?" The hands dropped very quickly, but a couple of the smaller boys, one with blond hair and one with bright orange hair, kept their hands up, waving them enthusiastically now. Makoto chuckled and made a mental note to keep an eye on those two, since they were likely to take a running leap into the deep end when someone wasn't looking. "We'll get there, don't worry." He bent a little to be closer to some of the more nervous ones. "We're going to start off nice and easy today. We're going to stay on the shallow side and teach you the basics, and then we'll split you into groups. Group one will be with Daichi sensei and Suga sensei. Group two will be with Aida sensei and Momoi sensei. Group three will be with myself and Kissumi sensei." Kissumi waved enthusiastically at the children, creating mixed results of shy blushing or enthusiastic jumping.

            Makoto continued to give instructions for the parents on when they could pick up their child or where they sit to watch during the lessons. When he called for the students to come forward, he watched as the children slowly approached, separating from parents and coming towards the large man. He smiled warmly and watched as they followed Kissumi like ducklings into the pool area. Just as the last of them were heading past, Makoto heard the bell chime for the front door. Surprised, he turned, thinking to let the person know the pool was reserved right now.

            Instead, he was met with two pairs of brightly colored eyes, one set red and one an interesting shade of teal. The first were wide in the face of a young boy with maroon hair that flipped around as he excitedly looked at his surroundings. The second pair of down-turned eyes might have seemed to have little expression in them, except for the look of relief as he set the boy down. "Sorry we're late. I took a wrong turn and... uh... got a little--"

            "Lost!" the young boy giggled. "Dad got lost and we had to ask for directions at the--"

            "Yes, we got turned around. Thank you for spilling the beans to your instructor."

            Makoto looked up to see the other man rubbing the back of his neck, the tips of his ears slightly pink. He had to hide his laugh as a cough and struggled to keep a smile off his face. Teal eyes looked at him for the briefest of seconds before the head dropped, but at a moment of muttering the man huffed a laugh before straightening his neck out again. "Well, now you know _exactly_ why we're late," he looked over at the little boy with a mock-stern expression, causing him to giggle again, "I apologize. Is it still possible to sign him up for the circus?"

            " _Daaaaaad_ , it's _swimming_ lessons, not the circus!" The little boy shook his swim cap and goggles at the man and Makoto did laugh this time.

            "Yes, you've made it in time. We can fill everything out afterwards, if you'd like to join the circus lessons--I mean swim lessons!" Makoto laughed again as the boy's eyes went wide. "What's your name?"

            "My name is Rin! But I'm a boy!" Rin-The-Boy’s dad covered his face with a large hand and stifled a groan, and Makoto realized he was going to have his hands full with this one.

            "Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Tachibana Makoto, so I have a girl’s name like you, but I'm also a boy. You can call me Mako sensei. You seem to be all ready to go. Have you ever swum before?”

            "Yeah! Dad taught me! He's even teaching me to swim Free!"

            "He means freestyle. As in the front crawl."

            Makoto's eyebrows rose. "How old are you, Rin?"

            "I'm five and a half!"

            Both Makoto and Rin's father chuckled. "That's pretty impressive at five and a half, Rin. You should stick close to me. The others are going to be learning the basics today, but we'll get you going with something a little further along. Sound good?"

            "Yeah!" Rin looked between the door and the two men, as if waiting for permission to run straight in.

            Makoto looked between the Rin and his father, noticing the fond expression clear in the man's eyes. He looked away quickly, feeling like he had seen something private, but couldn't keep a smile of his own face. "Alright then, let's get started!"

  

* * *

 

             It became apparent quite quickly that neither Rin nor his father had been overstating the fact that Rin already knew how to swim. He was much farther along than the vast majority of his classmates, though there were a few that had some experience, some who were quick to learn and one student in particular who had actually studied the basics and the strokes before coming to class. Kissumi and Makoto decided that Makoto should work with this group of students separately, since their needs were more advanced than the rest and the learning curve was much sharper. Looking at the group of small children in front of him, he couldn't help but be impressed. Makoto had been so afraid of the water that he couldn't be by it by himself without being terrified at five. Yet here they were, already learning the basics for the strokes.

            And what was a better way to start learning how to really swim than with the backstroke? Today he was building the foundation for it, but he had a gut feeling that told him they would be ready to start tomorrow.

            "Just keep your hands on the wall and tip your heads back so they're in the water."

            The little boy with blond hair was a little too enthusiastic and ended up dunking his head under the water. Makoto was moving before he was even fully under, bringing him back up and supporting him while he recovered from his self-induced surprise. "Close, but a little too far, Nagisa. Just let your head rest in the water, like you weigh nothing at all."

            "Right!"

            Makoto chuckled and stepped back. "Alright, can everyone hear me?"

            "Mako sensei, you sound funny!" The little boy with the bright orange hair giggled hard enough that he ended up swallowing water.

            Makoto steadied him until we was finished spluttering. His first guess had been correct after all, he thought drolly. While Nagisa and Momo hadn't tried to cannon ball off the deep end, they were excitable enough that every once in a while he had to remind them to take things slowly.

            "Of course I sound funny. The water in your ears changes the sound of how we talk, so you have to pay close attention to hear me. Got it?"

            "Yes!"

            "Okay. Let's move on to the next step. Everyone put your heads up, keep hold of the wall. I want you to spread out a little. Just like that. Now tuck your feet up between your arms and hook your toes over the top. There you go, just like that Ai. Now one at a time I want you to let go with your hands and stretch out your legs. Your floaties are on, so you'll stay above the water just fine. Once the first person has it, I'll go down the line. Alright Rei, let's start with you first."

            Rei was on the taller end of his age, just over six and already whip smart. His mother was currently holding his little books on how to swim. True enough, Rei had excelled past the starting techniques and was now practicing with the advanced group. The only problem Makoto could think of was the fact that Rei was pretty skinny, which wouldn’t help keep him afloat.

            With this in mind, Makoto removed his hands from Rei's back much slower than usual, just in case he sank a little between the floaties. It wouldn't do to have the first student panic on the first day.

            "You're doing excellent, Rei! How does it feel?"

            "Light."

            Makoto laughed. "Air is lighter than water, so when you breathe in, it helps you stay above the water!" His physiology professor would have docked major points for missing key concepts, but the explanation would work for a six year old. Even an exceptionally bright one.

            "Is that why the floaties work?"

            Piecing together different parts to get a bigger picture. _Exceptionally_ bright. Makoto grinned right over Rei so he could see it. "That's right! Excellent deduction, Rei! So keep breathing and stay just like that while we get everyone else going. Okay?" Rei nodded, eyes focused intensely on the ceiling. Makoto chuckled as he moved on to Nagisa.

            Who promptly launched himself off the ledge.

            Makoto sighed fondly, caught Nagisa, and deposited him back on the wall.

            By the time he got down to Rin, Rin was grinning and didn't even need Makoto's help to stretch out.

            "Have you done this before, Rin?"

            "Yeah! I don't even need the floaties, either!"

            Makoto winced, imagining Rin ripping off the floaties and inspiring an uprising of floaty boycots by the other boys on the first day of classes. "For right now let's keep them on. We'll get to the part without them, don't worry. Besides," he leaned close and grinned at Rin, whose curiosity was definitely caught, "we need to make sure the others keep them on. If you take yours off, they'll want to do the same thing. So keep showing them how it's done, okay?" Rin grinned and lifted his arm up a little bit with a thumbs up. Makoto chuckled.

            "Excellent! Alright everyone, back to the wall!" He helped them drop their feet and paddle back to the wall, except for Momo, who pulled himself in by his feet and then dropped his legs. Makoto could see an enormously tall redhead grin and point with pride to the guy next to him.

            "I want you to do the same thing, but this time, try it this time without my help. I'll be right here, and we'll do it one at a time again, so don't worry. Rei, let's start with you again."

            He slowly went down the line, coaxing Ai out little by little, until at last Rin gave another thumbs up and dove straight back into the water. Makoto clapped his hands and raised his voice so he could be heard above the water. "Alright, boys, excellent! Climb back onto the wall! We've made excellent progress today!" When they were all upright again he crouched down to their level and couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face. "You boys have done such an amazing job today. I never expected to be teaching you guys this so quickly! We're going to wrap it up for today, but when you come back, we'll start on my favorite part of swimming."

            Five pairs of eyes stared widely up at him. "What's that, Mako sensei?" Nagisa asked.

            Makoto leaned in even closer, his voice becoming even softer and his smile growing. "Backstroke."

           

* * *

 

            Makoto watched as the sea of parents and kids swept out like a tide. He always felt so satisfied when he watched kids head home after a day of lessons. Some were sleepy, drifting off on their parent's shoulder already. Some were excited, chattering excitedly about what they had learned to their parents. All of them were happy, and that was the best feeling ever, worth all the time and effort.

He gave Momo a high five from his perch on the tall man's shoulders, who nodded to Makoto with a grin as they passed. "And then, niichan, I..." Momo leaned backwards on his brother's shoulders, so caught up in his story that he swung his hands far enough to lose his balance and end upside down along his brother's back. His brother gave a deep belly laugh, pulled him upright again and good-naturedly allowed Momo to pull on his spiky hair as the boy continued his heroic story of conquering the first day of swimming lessons.

            "You sure had a fun day today."

            "Yeah. We went over stuff I already knew today, but tomorrow we're going to start working on the backstroke!"

            Makoto turned to see a very excited Rin bouncing as he pulled his father along. There was something very endearing about a small child pulling someone their size around, Makoto thought. He found it so cute whenever his nephew got excited about something and would shyly but steadily pull him to look at something. Seeing it with someone else was cute on a whole new level. Makoto couldn't help but smile as Rin turned, caught sight of Makoto, and instantly started to pull his father towards Makoto.

            "Mako sensei!" Rin stopped just in front of him, eyes lit and grin spreading from ear to ear. "I was just telling Dad about the lessons today! Will we get through all of the backstroke tomorrow?"

            Makoto made a show of thinking it over. "Well..."

            " _Senseeeeeeeei_!"

            Makoto laughed. "I think so. We'll still keep the floaties on, but I think by the end of tomorrow we'll get you going with the backstroke."

            "What comes after that, Mako sensei?"

            Makoto grinned. "Free."

            While Rin shouted with excitement and ran in a circle around his father, Makoto happened to look up and saw a wide grin take over the man's face. Makoto hadn't realized how somber the other man naturally looked until he was laughing, a deep laugh that took over his face. In that split moment Makoto realized how incredibly handsome the other man was while smiling.

            Makoto blushed at the thought and shoved it back, feeling his ears turn red. Rin hopped back over, providing an excellent distraction. "Dad, do you think Mom will make croquettes tonight?"

            Oh, right. Child. Mother. Married. _Right._ Makoto sighed internally, glancing down as subtly as possible. Wait—no ring. No ring? No ring as in missing ring or not married? He mentally reminded himself that this man had a child and was therefore straight. Wishful thinking would not help him.

            He looked back up in time to see the other man making a very thoughtful face. "Maybe. I _think_ she can make that without burning it. I'll give her the recipe. There's one big question, though: are you brave enough to try it if she makes it?"

            Rin made a horrified face and then burst into giggles. "Oh _no_! Dad, why did you have to _say_ that! Now she'll definitely burn it and I'll _die_ trying to eat it!"

            The tall man laughed again and Makoto had to exert effort to keep his eyes off the crow’s feet that formed around the laugh. Makoto's own smile is soft as he watches the volley between the two.

            Rin's father seems to suddenly realize they're playfully bickering between the two of them on private joke and clears his throat, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he looks away for a moment. His face becomes slightly more subdued, but his eyes are still soft, crinkling at the corners just a bit. "I remember you said something about paperwork that still needs to be filled out since we arrived so late, Mako sensei."

            "You mean got lost, Dad?" Rin has to tease, poking at his father's shoe with his own flip-flop clad feet.

            The older man gives a long-suffering sigh and looks down Rin before coming back to Makoto. "Just wait, buddy. You probably inherited that lack of direction from me."

            "What's inherited mean?" Rin says, looking between the two adults in confusion as Makoto laughs quietly.

            "Yes, I can walk you through them. It's just a simple form for contact information and such for our insurance. And please, just Makoto. Sensei was exciting when I got out of university, but now I'm hearing it in my sleep." He walks them over to the counter, shuffling together the papers.

            "I know what you mean. I'm a physical therapist, I work in a clinic in Tottori. I got such a kick out of it when I first started working, but every now and then we have a senior come in that will call me that and I just can't get used to it."

            Makoto laughs, nodding. "We have a senior class that meets on Tuesdays, but I've lived here for all of my life, except for school. I'll never grow out of Mako-chan to them."

            Rin's father coughs, a sound suspiciously like a snort under it, and Rin laughs loudly. "I don't even get called Rin-chan anymore! Well, except for Nagisa. But Nagisa adds -chan to everyone."

            "Yes, yes he does. Which reminds me! Everyone gets a keychain on their first day of lessons. Would you like to come over and pick one out while your dad is busy, Rin?"

            "Yeah!" Rin runs over and looks at the turning display Makoto is pointing to. He looks carefully at them, one at a time, before he comes to the shark. "This one!" He holds it up just as his father finishes the paperwork, showing identical grins. “It looks like me!”

            Makoto and Rin's father share a look and start to laugh, both nodding. "That's everything, you’re all set. I'll see you tomorrow Rin. We'll work on that backstroke, I promise. Will you be here tomorrow as well, sensei?" Makoto turns with a smile.

            The other man snorts, shaking his head and then nodding it. "If we don't get lost on the way here again, we'll show up. But if we're going to be seeing each other every day, I'll take Sousuke over sensei. Especially since this one," he ruffles Rin's hair with a grin, "is going to be going, 'Mako sensei this', 'Mako sensei that' all the walk to his mother's house today, tomorrow and for the next month."

            " _Daaaaaaaaaad_!" Rin bumped his head against his father's—Sousuke's—side, hiding his face.

            "Payback for spilling the beans earlier about how I got us lost." The grin grew and Sousuke held out a hand to Makoto, even as the other stayed in Rin's hair, petting gently to belie his words. "See you tomorrow, Makoto."

            Makoto smiled at the banter and shook his hand. "Have a good evening, Sousuke, Rin. Don't get lost."

            He could have sworn he saw the hint of a blush along the ridge of the other man's ears as he turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing? I saw [this prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3647373) on the Free! km a year ago and was never able to kick it off, so I decided to give it a try. There's so much fluff already, just wait until we get to the actual SouMako love, Sei making cow eyes at Gou and poor Rei being drawn in by Nagisa. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> -M


	2. Rinrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke watches Rin's second day of swim lessons--and learns some things about himself as well.

            Sousuke rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch his arms as far as possible with so many parents crowded in the first few rows of seats. The guy next to him was laughing as the little kid with orange hair—his brother, if Sousuke remembered correctly—pin wheeled his arms in the water. It did little more than splash the other boys along the sidelines and make them laugh. The teacher gurgled something and the boy stopped, opening his eyes a crack. The poor guy was drenched and he wasn't even the one swimming. Sousuke watched as 'Mako sensei' brought his arms up, showing the kid what form his hands should be in and how to move them up and back. He picked up the boy's hand and then had the boy mimic how his hand was, before he moved the boy's arm through the motions. He did this a couple more times before letting the boy do this on his own while the teacher held him still in the water. Sousuke noted the smile on Makoto's face as he nodded and said something, to which the boy started to kick furiously, out of time with his slowly rotating arms.

            "Yeah, that's Momo." The guy next to him—Kinoshita? Mikoshiba?—groaned, but he was grinning when Sousuke looked over.

            "He's pretty into it."

            "Swimming and bugs are all he seems to care about. It's gonna be hell trying to get him to go to school next spring."

            Sousuke shuddered. Thank god Rin had never gone through the bug phase. Sousuke didn't even want to know what would have happened otherwise.

            "He looks like he'll be a strong swimmer when he gets older."

            The guy puffed up and beamed at Sousuke like he'd said the kid would win the Olympics that year. "Right? I think he'll take more after our mother's height than our father's, but I think he'll make up for it with sheer guts."

            Sousuke hmmed an agreement and nodded, watching the teacher instruct Momo before setting him back onto the wall.

            "Yours is the redhead, right?"

            Sousuke felt a smile tugging at his mouth and didn't stop it. "Yeah, that's him." He watched as the next kid stretched out on his back so the teacher could take him out towards the center to practice. While they were going down the line, Rin was already practicing, watching with a focus that Sousuke knew came from both parents. Rin was watching each kid and the corrections Makoto before mimicking the motions, already trying to figure out how to hold his hands and bring them above his head.

            "He's going to be amazing."

            Sousuke was surprised by the sudden intensity of the man's voice. The happy-go-lucky, exuberant man was watching the kids in the pool with a surprisingly serious look. "He's still learning, so you never know for sure, but he's already copying the basics just from watching. Once his form is refined, he could be a contender for nationals, maybe even further."

            Sousuke looked down at his little shark and didn't even try to resist the grin that pulled at the side of his mouth this time. "Yeah. He's always been like that. He started trying to copy the swimmers on the television when he was two. He couldn’t care less about the other sports, but he'd start tearing up the minute anyone changed the channel if someone was swimming. I learned how to record the meets just so I could skip through the damned commercials." He looked to the side at the other male, who was still watching intently. "You're Mikoshiba Seijuurou, right? I remember your name coming up in high school."

            Mikoshiba's focused stare was gone, replaced by a mildly surprised look as he turned to Sousuke. "You don't beat around the bush much, do you?"

            Sousuke shrugged.

            Mikoshiba's pause ended in a huffed laugh. He stuck out his hand, which Sousuke shook—shit, the guy had one hell of a grip. "Well, you're right anyways. And you're Yamazaki Sousuke. How's the... uh..." he nodded at Sousuke's shoulder.

            Sousuke shrugged again, but not angrily. "It's fine. Had a couple of surgeries, got angry, got better, had a kid." He grinned slightly and shrugged. "The usual."

            Mikoshiba laugh was almost a bark now, straight from the gut. "Yeah, isn't that the truth? I guess we're in the same boat, then. Both of us were next up for the Olympic team but were taken out by shit happening in real life. Both of us got a kid out of it, though." He looked back at the little redhead clinging to the wall like a monkey. "Our parents died, so I dropped college and came back. I'm a swim coach for Samezuka, so I'll probably get to publicly embarrass him when he gets older. That’ll be worth it." Sousuke knew from the sound that he already thought it was.

            The dark haired male couldn't stop the laugh that sprang up. "Poor kid." He leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees. "His mother and I were always friends—hell, still are—and decided to try dating." He scratched his chin and made a face. "Not what I'd call our brightest moment. We found out she was pregnant, so I offered to take responsibility and marry her."

            "And?"

            Sousuke grinned. "She threatened to kick my ass for being stupid and told me exactly what was going to happen."

            "Sounds like one hell of a woman."

            "Oh, she is. Couldn't ask for a better mother for my kid. She's smart, knows it and has no problem letting everyone else know. She teaches at the high school here and is working on getting a swim team started."

            "Oh! I know who you're talking about now! Schools talk, but I’ve heard she’s one hell of a lady." He looks down at Rin and then back up at Sousuke. "He takes after her a lot, but the way he swims is all you."

            Sousuke nods. "Thank god he's more laid-back than I was."

            He sees the other man nod before looking back to the water. "You do seem a lot... mellower than you were in high school."

            "That's a way to put it." He grins, and when he shrugs he no longer has to think about which shoulder he can do that with. "I thought swimming would make me happy. It did, but only in that winning made me happy. It wasn't enough, though, didn't make me happy for long. So I pushed harder, trained more, wrecked my shoulder, ignored it, kept ignoring it and ruined it." He pauses, thinking. "Probably the best thing that happened, though. Swimming just to win never would have made me happy, and I wouldn't be here now. Rin wouldn't be here, and he's the best damn thing that's ever happened."

            Mikoshiba nods beside him. "I get the feeling."

            They come to a natural silence as they watch it come to Rin's turn. Rin tucks himself up against the wall before stretching out his back on the water. Even as the teacher brings his hands up to take Rin out, Rin is already moving his arms and legs, swimming out towards the middle. His form is slightly uncoordinated, so he moves in more of an S shape than a straight line, but the foundation is there. The teacher follows Rin towards the other side of the pool, not holding him, but staying close and making corrections as he follows. Rin never gets the chance to hit his head on the other side as Makoto takes hold and turns him around so that he can swim back. When they get to the midpoint Makoto takes hold and brings him to a stop. Even from the sidelines Sousuke can see Makoto giving Rin praise and adjusting the position that he moves his limbs in to make his form better. He holds Rin steady as he goes through the motions again, better this time, and Sousuke can see the grin on Rin's face spreading when he gets it right.

            As the group wraps it up for the day Sousuke watches as Rin talks with the other members of his group, going through it over and over. Seeing this, Sousuke is prouder than he ever was of his own medals and trophies. His gaze shifts from Rin to Makoto by accident, and he sees the same pride mirrored in the other man's face.

            It surprises Sousuke when he feels the pull of attraction. Actually, it surprises him quite a bit. His type tends to be more like Kou or Mikoshiba. Outspoken, driven, dominant enough be able to handle his admittedly occasionally acerbic personality, but soft enough to understand it was his way of hiding his own soft spots.

            Makoto had seemed the opposite of that at first sight. He was soft-spoken, nearly subservient in his non-dominant mannerisms and probably the type to wear cardigans with kittens. Not exactly the type who would be able to stand up against Sousuke and his sometimes rougher personality. So why did he find the thought of this giant man wearing a kitten cardigan... endearing? Watching him gently but firmly work with each of the boys, treating them equally and adjusting his communication to speak with them one-on-one—all of it was appealing. It wasn't just the attraction of a father to someone good with children, either. Actually, it wasn’t surprising at all he was physically attracted to him. Makoto had the height, wide shoulders and enough muscles to make Sousuke want to see what Makoto would be like as the more dominant partner. Damn.

            Sousuke shifted his gaze elsewhere, clearing his throat subtly. Okay, so maybe it did make sense after all why he was attracted. Large, strong body with a soft heart. There was something else as well, something Sousuke more guessed at than had actually witnessed—something that hinted at a stronger core than what could be found at first glance. Maybe it was the confidant way he worked. Something about the steadiness in that gently firm way he did things. Whatever it was, it was enticing in a way Sousuke hadn't felt in a while.

            And he was going to start writing poetry if he kept up that line of thought.

            Mentally shaking himself, he found Mikoshiba looking between him and Makoto. A slow grin started to spread. Sousuke frowned. The grin spread wider. "Good luck. The man is oblivious and too sweet for his own good. He feeds the stray cats and helps an old woman at the market carry her groceries home every week." He seems pleased with himself, nodding and clapping Sousuke on the back before leaving to scoop up his brother onto his shoulder.

            Sousuke has no clue what to do with that useless (but adorable) tidbit of information, so he shoves it aside and focuses on the important things. Like Rin and getting Rin home to his mother's. Rin was talking to Makoto, asking him something when Sousuke walks over. The look of concentration morphs to a wide smile as Sousuke approaches. "Dad! Did you see me?”

            He makes a play out of looking surprised. "See what?"

            Rin's face droops, and Sousuke realizes it was one of those times when Rin has had a deep, meaningful realization. Even at five (and a half), these moments have significant importance to Rin, so Sousuke instantly crouches down and runs a hand over Rin's hair. "You know I did. I'm so proud of you. You’re already starting to do the backstroke after one day."

            Rin pouts, but looks not-so-secretly incredibly pleased. "I could feel it, Dad! When Mako sensei told me to change how my arm went into the water, I could feel how it felt better. Can we practice this weekend?"

            Sousuke picks Rin up and tosses him into the air. He sees Makoto's startled movement towards them out of the corner of his eye, as if to catch him in case Sousuke misses. Rin squeals happily and lands more heavily than he used to, but Sousuke has gotten used to it over the years. Settling his little spitfire on his hip, he nods. "Of course. If I said no, you would watch the 100 m freestyle from last summer on repeat until I caved in just to spare my sanity."

            Rin grins sharply and cackles. "I win!"

            Sousuke makes another show of rolling his eyes, but looks at Makoto with a pleased smile. "He's going to be trying to swim in air all night now."

            Makoto laughs and Sousuke notices how his eyes disappear and his head tilts ever so slightly when he does so. "I can't say I'm sorry. He's learning quickly and a teacher can't find any fault for his student being eager to practice."

            "Dad, Nagisa is coming over! Put me down!"

            Since Rin is already trying to wriggle his way off Sousuke's hip, Sousuke has no choice but to let him slide down. Rin run-walks over the slippery floor to meet Nagisa halfway and the two start talking animatedly.

            Sousuke sighs, but not negatively. "He's going to be exhausted tonight and then wanting to swim all day tomorrow."

            Makoto laughs again—this time Sousuke is catches sight of how his mouth moves, and has to look back up quickly. "Would it make it better if I offered to set up a play date?"

            Play date? Sousuke could get behind tha—

            Oh. For Rin.

            Wait—a play date? Sousuke asks about it out loud.

            "I have a little cousin—he's technically a distant relative, but he lives with his grandmother, my... great aunt?" He shakes his head. "Anyway, I watch over him sometimes and have taught him how to swim. Well, I've taught him the front stroke, since he isn't interested in anything else. But he loves to swim, so I'm here every weekend anyway! He's Rin's age as well. I'm actually trying to convince him to come to the swimming lessons. I could watch over them, if you have something you'd like to do. It might help persuade him if he saw Rin swimming."

            Sousuke blinked a couple of times. He was still stuck on how nice of an offer it was. Who offers to watch someone else's kid for free on a weekend and do the same thing they do all week? On top of that thing all week also being offered for free in the first place? Who does that?!

            "Ah, sorry, feel free to say no, I shouldn't have stuck—"

            "Sure."

            "My nose in—sure?"

            Sousuke nodded, trying not to smile. "If your cousin loves to swim, it'll be more fun for Rin to have someone his age to play with."

            "Oh! Okay then. I could come and pick him up, or—"

            "Why don't we meet here? Rin can be a little... intense when he first meets someone." He looks up and away for a second. "Don't know where he gets that from," he mutters.

            It's worth it when Makoto chuckles softly and shakes his head. "I can imagine that. My cousin can also be an acquired taste, since he's not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. I think it'll be good for him meet someone who shares his love for swimming, but has more..." he pauses, looking like he's searching for the right word, "ambition? Haru's a little... free floating."

            Sousuke laughs. "Rin will eat that right up."

            It looks like Makoto bites back something and then meets Sousuke's eyes again. "I think so. Ah, Rin is coming back. Nagisa must be tiring out—at last. Should we ask him what he thinks?"

            Sousuke nods and turns to Rin, who is starting to look like he’s satisfied and beginning to wind down. "What do you think about swimming with Makot—Mako sensei's cousin this weekend? He's about your age, and apparently he really likes swimming Free."

            Rin's eyes light up and he nods. "Really? Awesome!"

            Sousuke grins back and looks up at Makoto. "Meet you here on Saturday afternoon at 1, then?"

            Makoto nods. "That sounds great. Do you need directions, or should I expect to see you at 1:15?"

            Sousuke feels his mouth open and close with no sound for a moment and hears Rin smothering giggles beside him. He closes it again and huffs a laugh through his nose, trying to look angry but he can feel the smile tugging at his mouth. He drags a hand down his face, but that just makes it worse. "One time. It happened one—" he sighs. "We'll be here. Besides," he looks down at the still chortling Rin out of the corner of his eye, "Rinrin here will be pulling me to go faster the entire way, so I won't need directions."

            Rin's horrified, " _Dad, you can't say that here!"_ at being called that particular nickname in public makes up for the heat he can feel along the back of his neck and in his ears from being teased by Makoto unexpectedly.

            "See you Saturday then?" Makoto looks like he’s holding back laughter at Rin's expense.

            "Sure, if he doesn't trample me for saying that in front of you. Ready to go, Sharkbait?"

            "I was ready to go like ten minutes ago!"

            Sousuke waves goodbye as he turns, trying his best not to grin while listening to Rin lecture on the importance of maintaining dignity as a five year old as he walks Rin back to his mother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. It's just too cute. I read angst a lot, but it's just so satisfying to write fluff for these two. I felt this chapter went smoother, since Sousuke is too chill to worry about the little things. So while Makoto is thinking and worrying, Sousuke just adapts and is like, "Okay. I should go with this." 
> 
> Aaaaah we all know who's going to be meeting in the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> -M


	3. Play Date of the Shark and the Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru have their play date, while Sousuke and Makoto get to know one another better.

            Today was going to be difficult. Makoto could already tell as he looked down and had to hold his breath to keep in a sigh. "We always go to the pool on Saturday."

            "I don't want to."

            Makoto crouched down so he could look into the small boy’s eyes. "Haru, why don't you want to go?"

            Haru turned his head, refusing to meet Makoto's eyes now. "I only swim because I feel like it."

            Makoto digested this for a moment. "Why don't you feel like it?"

            A shoulder shrugged, but the small boy still didn't turn to look at him. "I just don't."

            The sigh slowly escaped now. This was definitely going to be a tough day. "Why don't you put your jammers on? I won't make you swim, but I think you'll want to once you get there and see the water."

            "Is he better at swimming than me?" Blue eyes narrowed as Haru looked at Makoto out of the corner of his eyes.

            Makoto didn't answer right away, since giving Haru an answer simply to please him would have the opposite effect. He mulled over different answers for a moment, thoughtfully and carefully considering Haru's question, regardless that it was from a five year old. "He's stronger in the basics, and he knows how to do the backstroke now. I haven't seen his front stroke yet, so I don't know if he's stronger than you there. What I do know," he said, hands cupping Haru's shoulders and meeting the deep blue gaze with his own steady green, "is that you both love to swim more than anything else. He loves to swim because he has a dream of winning the Olympics one day." He watched Haru scoff and turn his head away, but Makoto held him still. "Isn't that close to what you want to do, Haru?"

            The young boy turned with eyes narrowed even more and a mouth tightened into a straight line. "No."

            "You don't want to swim all day when you grow up?"

            Haru said nothing.

            "Do you not want to swim anymore, Haru?"

            "I don't want to swim just to win some stupid medal."

            Makoto nodded seriously. "You're right. That is a difference between you and Rin. That's not a bad thing. You want to swim because you like swimming. You like swimming because it makes you happy. Rin feels the same thing. Rin just also wants to show everyone his swimming."

            "I don't care."

            Makoto didn't dare laugh, even though Haru's pout was too cute. "I know you don't. You don't have to care about what other people think of you when you swim. You don't have to have the same dream as Rin. That's okay, Haru. You can swim just because you like to swim and that's just as good as Rin swimming to win at swimming. So why don't we go swim like we always do, and you can have fun swimming with Rin."

            Haru thought about it for a moment. There was clearly a war occuring between his instinctual response of "too much trouble" and Haru's love of swimming.

            "Do you want to know what his favorite swimming stroke is?"

            Haru shrugged, going back to the table to sit down with his glass of water. He stared through the glass at the water and watched the ripples that happened when he poked the glass. "I don't care." Makoto could tell that it wasn't true, though. If Haru hadn't cared, he wouldn't have responded.

            Makoto smiled softly and sat down on the other side. Putting his head down on top of his hands, he looked at Haru through the water. "Freestyle."

            Haru said nothing, but his eyes met Makoto's.

            "Do you want to know what he calls it, though?"

            There was no response, but Haru didn't look away, either.

            "He calls it Free."

            "Fu-ree?"

            "Free. It means freestyle, but it also means to be free."

            "Like flying." The second it was out of Haru's mouth he clamped it shut and looked away. His shoulders drew up and Makoto knew that nothing he asked afterwards would be answered.

            Giving a small smile, he nodded. "Like flying. Why don't you go put on your jammers, Haru? You can decide whether or not you want to swim, but if you decide that you do want to, you'll have them on already."

            Haru said nothing, as usual. He did, however, go put on his jammers. He didn't even both to put pants on over them. Makoto considered this a solid win.

            The walk from Haru and his grandmother's house to the swim club goes as it always does, with Haru staring at the sea. Makoto has always wondered if the boy’s thoughts were as deep as the ocean he loved so much. It always surprised him how Haru could seem so much older than just five, even when in other ways he resembled every other five year old.

            Both were lost in their thoughts as they walked, but that was how it always was. Or Makoto would be talking and Haru would be pretending to not listen. Or actually not listening. Makoto had gotten relatively good at divining Haru's thoughts since he had known the boy all his five years of life, but he wasn't by any means psychic yet. There were still times when Makoto couldn't tell if Haru was putting up his front of not caring or if he genuinely wasn't listening.

            Not that it mattered. Makoto didn't mind the silence. Well, he didn't mind the silence when there was company. Growing up with two much younger siblings and a loving family had meant little time for silence that had given Makoto an appreciation for it. That changed when he graduated college and found his own apartment. Silence had become the norm, instead of being a rare gift. Instead of being something to look forward to and something to savor, it had begun to engulf him and made him feel isolated, totally alone. So he had adopted the stray kitten near his house, a tiny white bundle of fur. The sound of things occasionally breaking became something he both dreaded and was amused by. Whenever the silence started to deafen him, he went and found the kitten. Sometimes just holding it was enough, sometimes he needed to find the laser pointer to create the sound of laughter and claws scurrying over carpet to catch the tiny red dot-prey.

            The silence with Haru was welcome, as Makoto could see by Haru's body language that he was comfortable, his worry about swimming with someone replaced by vast thoughts concerning the ocean. They continued into the swim club in the same silence, Makoto saying hello to Kissumi as they passed while Haru pulled Makoto's shirt to keep him from stopping. Haru denied it every time, but Makoto was sure that Haru was jealous of Kissumi. He had no idea why Haru would be jealous of Kissumi, but there was something about the way Haru became impatient around the pink-haired man, in a way he never was any other time.

            Makoto smothered his chuckles as Haru led him by the shirt to the changing room. Makoto got his swim trunks out of his bag and headed for a changing stall while Haru sat on a bench. By the time Makoto emerged, Haru had tossed his hoodie into Makoto's bag and had his towel out already. Makoto didn't bother to stifle his chuckle this time and put his clothes into the tote. Haru led the way to the pool area, already putting on his goggles and not even waiting for Makoto to point out Rin or Sousuke before he dove into the water and started to swim.

            Makoto sighed and shook his head, but fondly—Haru was Haru, after all. He looked around for Sousuke or Rin, but saw neither. He decided to wait for them by the side, so he put the tote on a ledge and sat down to put his legs in the water. It was a few minutes later at 1:05 that the sound of running feet echoed on the pool walls and he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned his head towards the tap, but knew he had fallen for a trap when Rin started to laugh from his other side. Makoto hmmed for a moment. "Well, I guess if no one is there, I can just _streeeeetch_ ," he spread out his arms and leaned back until he felt hands on his shoulders.

            "Mako sensei, _I'm_ here! You could have just looked the other way!"

            Makoto opened his eyes wide and sat forward. "Rin! I didn't realize you were there! When did you get here?"

            Rin rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "You sound like Dad when he _knows_ I'm there."

            Makoto laughed and smiled up at Sousuke, who looked incredibly tall—dark and handsome included—from this angle. The other man had obviously had the same idea as Makoto for today, since he was dressed in swimming shorts and a tee. "Do I now?"

            "I have no idea what he's talking about. He just happens to show up whenever I need a pillow."Sousuke grinned down at Makoto before putting his bag against the wall and sitting down next to the large man.

            "No, you just decide to be lazy and won't grab one, so you make _me_ a pillow instead! You're both crazy." Rin rolled his eyes again.

            Sousuke was obviously hiding a laugh. "Manners, Rin. Don't call your sensei crazy."

            Rin seemed to remember the sensei part of Mako sensei. "Sorry, sensei." He happened to look up in time to see Haru swimming back towards them. It didn't look like Haru had noticed them; Haru always entered his own little world when swimming, so maybe that wasn't surprising. He seemed to have warmed up and was right in the middle of enjoying his swim, since he was going at a good pace.

            Rin's eyes grew wide and he leaned forwards enough that Sousuke had to hold on to him to keep him from falling into the pool. "Is that your cousin?"

            "Yes, that's Haru."

            "How can he swim so fast?"

            Makoto looked to Sousuke, who shared a smile. When comparing him with the speed of someone who had been swimming for decades, Haru was just floating along. Compared with other five year olds, however, he was amazingly fast. His form was also remarkably refined for a five year old as well, even and almost graceful as he glided through the water.

            "He's been swimming for since before he could walk, so he’s probably had a little more practice."

            Haru bobbed up at their end of the pool. Rin was almost face to face with him, he was leaning so far over. "That was really fast!"

            Haru took off his goggles and shook his hair. "I don't really care about how fast I swim," he said quietly, looking back and forth between the three people looking at him.

            Makoto leaned forward to catch his eye. "Haru, this is Rin, my student. He was wondering if you could show him how to swim like that."

            "Yeah, and then we can race!"

            Makoto winced as Haru bobbed down into the water. When he came back up he shook his head. "I don't like to race."

            Rin looked crestfallen. "You don't like to go fast? But when you go fast it feels like you're flying! When Dad was teaching me, he pulled me while I kicked, and it was like I was flying through the water!" He spread his arms out and leaned forwards more.

            Watching Haru's eyes go wide, Makoto felt a smile growing as he looked between the two. Rin didn't know it, but he'd gotten Haru the minute he'd mentioned flying.

            Haru looked down at the water for a moment, watching the waves on the surface. When his eyes returned to them, his voice was softer than before. "So... like Free?"

            "Yeah! Free is my favorite!"

            Haru nodded. "Okay. I'll show you how to swim Free."

            Rin shouted and scrambled to shove his shirt at Sousuke. "Dad, my goggles!"

            Sousuke moved the shirt off his head and reached back to grab their bag and pull it towards him. He didn't bother with dramatically searching, Makoto noted, but pulled out Rin's yellow cap and red goggles. Makoto watched as Sousuke struggled to fit his large hands into the tiny swim cap.

            "Here, may I? I have a trick for that."

            Sousuke handed over the cap with a curious look. Makoto smiled as he flipped the cap inside out and filled it with water.

            "Mako sensei, the point of the hat is to keep my hair away from the water." Rin looked with distrust at the cap filled with water.

            Makoto swallowed a laugh at the face and nodded. "You're right. I think you'll like this trick, though. Are you ready?" Rin nodded. "Okay, face forward, eyes closed. No peaking."

            Rin clamped his eyes shut and turned his head.

            Makoto brought the cap full of water above him—and dropped it. The cap fell perfectly onto Rin's head, the force of the water spreading the cap evenly down in a perfect fit.

            "Whoa!" Rin felt around the cap and turned. "Dad, did you see that?" Sousuke nodded and rubbed his hands against the slick surface. Even Haru looked impressed, though that might have been at the view of the water pouring down.

            "You're as bald as your great-uncle now!"

            "Dad, I'm not _bald_ , it's a cap! Are you blind?"          

            "Oh, sorry. Your head is as smooth as his, though."

            Rin sighed and looked at Makoto with despairing eyes. "Thank you, Mako sensei. Please watch over Dad while I'm gone."

            Makoto held his breath until Rin had put on his goggles and jumped into the water to follow Haru out. Once they were talking among themselves, Makoto bent sideways, giggling helplessly. Out of all the things Rin had said to him so far, that was the funniest yet. He had to wipe tears from his eyes by the time he sat up straight, but the effort was for naught the second he looked at Sousuke, who was clearly just as surprised as he. "Is he always so cheeky?"

            "I think you're looking for insulting, and yes."

            "Impudent, maybe."

            Sousuke shook his head, but he was grinning back at Makoto. "The problem is that he gets it from both sides. Luckily, his mother's side is stronger, so it comes across as more cheeky than rude."

            Makoto nodded, swallowing at the shock of being reminded of Rin's mother. He wished he could say he didn't know why his stomach soured the tiniest bit, but he couldn't. Yes, he was very much attracted to the father of his student, but there were several problems with that, the first being that Sousuke was the _father_ of his _student_. Secondly, said father of said student was obviously involved with aforementioned _mother_ of said student. Therefore, any attraction Makoto may feel was null and void. Such was the life of a swim instructor with no social life to speak of.

            "Uh, I've heard Rin mention her a few times. I'm sorry if I pulled you into being here today. You could have come as a family, or I could have watched over Rin for you two if you wanted to—"

            "Oh! No, it's fine. I’m not—we're not—it’s not like that."

            Makoto looked up to see Sousuke glancing back at him for a split second before his eyes darted away. Makoto felt heat suffuse his cheeks. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume."

            Sousuke kicked his feet in the water and then looked at him. He clearly saw the color in Makoto’s face, because he turned his head away quickly. Not before Makoto saw the grin cracking his face as his shoulders shook once. "You don't have to apologize, you know. It's a pretty normal thing to assume." He looked like he was debating something for a moment before looking at Makoto more seriously. "It's not really a big deal, honestly. His mom and I were close friends in university, so we tried the whole dating thing. I was in the vocational rehabilitation program, hers was teaching. We both worked with the swim team there; I was an assistant to the coach and she was an assistant manager. Damn, she created brutal training regimens, but she'd get distracted constantly by the half-naked guys walking around." Sousuke's head dropped back as he laughed. "I still tease her about that. She teaches at the high school now and is having the students fix up the pool so they can have a swim team."

            Makoto let out a sigh, leaning back on his hands. "It sounds like you two are still really close."

            Sousuke mimicked his pose, tilting back a little. He looked surprised, so it took him a minute to reply. "She's the mother of my kid and a great person. When we found out she was pregnant, I offered to marry her so her mother wouldn't react badly. Thankfully she kicked my ass for that—told me that was the worst idea I'd ever had and that if I didn't get my head on straight she'd raise that child alone, since it'd be better to grow up with a single parent than have that stupid of a father."

            Makoto's mouth fell open, eyes wide like a deer in front of headlights. He had no idea what to say to that. The taller man caught his look and cracked up, hunching into the laugh. "I know, that's probably what my face looked like when she said that." The tension drained out of his shoulders and he looked from Makoto to where the boys are talking. "She was right, though. We didn't really work as a couple. We're too similar, so while we were fine then, it would have gone to shit if we had tried to get married." He kicked a leg, stirring the water. "So we've raised the little shark the best we could. It was tough when he was a baby, since we couldn't really split shifts like most parents do. We split it so that we'd each have him for a couple of days—that way at least one person got some sleep, but he always had enough milk. When he was old enough, we divided it into weekdays with her, weekends with me, and then trade off for weekdays with me, weekends with her. That part's actually easier now that we're in Iwatobi instead of Tokyo." He seems to realize just how long he's been talking, because he lifts a hand to brush through is hair and he has a sheepish look when his eyes meet Makoto's again. "Well, that's my life story. And my kid's life story."

            Makoto laughed, hands waving. "It's fine. I liked hearing it. I wish mine were as exciting as that. I’ve lived here my whole life, have two younger twin siblings, a cousin who loves water, a cat that I picked up from my back yard and I teach kids how to swim." He hides his face, feeling red creep into his cheeks. "That's so boring."

            A large hand settles on his shoulder, and Makoto peeks from between his fingers. Sousuke's smile is soft, making the teal of his eyes seem less like ice and more like deep pools of water. Not that Makoto thinks that, and he does not feel the blush creep down his neck, nor does he feel butterflies. He swallows to shove the feeling away. Sousuke’s hand tightens slightly. "You're apologizing for not having a kid at a young age and not having a crazy family dynamic?"

            Well, when put that way. "It's not crazy."

            "It's not normal, either." Sousuke's eyebrow rises and his head tilts forward as if to say, 'Really? That's what you got out of that?'

            "It works, that's the important part!" He looks out at Rin and Haru, the first of which is staring at the latter with not a little confusion. Makoto absently wonders if Haru is speaking in water metaphors again. “Rin is good, happy kid. That's the important thing, right? I wouldn't presume to know all the details, but it seems to work really well for you, right? For all of you."

            Sousuke nods, a warm look in his eyes. Makoto watches as a smile spreads over his face and Sousuke leans closer, like he's going to say something important.

            "Makoto, it's not working."

            They jolt apart, the heat that had just been receding instantly returning to Makoto's face with a vengeance. "Wh-what's not working, Haru?" He looks between the boys and notices confusion and not a little frustration written all over Rin's face, but Haru's face says nothing except for the narrowed eyes.

            "He's not making _any_ sense. It's just 'water this' and 'water that'! I don't speak _water_!" Rin flops dramatically over the lane dividers, throwing his arms in defeat.

            Makoto laughs and holds up his hands, wanting to pacify them and prevent a water-induced war between two five year olds. "I know exactly what you’re talking about. Haru isn't trying to be confusing, Rin. Do you think the same way as your dad?"

            "No, he's old!"

            Makoto bit back a laugh at Sousuke's indignant, noise. "It's the same way for you and Haru. He just thinks differently from you, and you think differently from him. He really loves water, so he thinks swimming in terms of water."

            "I got that."

            Makoto did laugh this time at Rin's frustrated tone. "Haru, why don't you tell me what you told Rin?"

            Haru huffed a breath and tucked his feet up to tread the water. "I just told him he needs to move with the water instead of fighting it."

            Makoto nodded. "Ah, okay. Haru means you need to move your arms in time with your legs. When you move them together, you push farther with each stroke. So instead of feeling like you're pulling yourself against the water, you’ll move like you’re pushing _with_ the water."

            Sousuke and Rin blink at him. Haru nods and looks back at Rin. "That's what I said."

            Makoto slaps a hand to his face while Rin turns to Haru. "You didn't say any of that! You just put your hand in the water and said mumbo jumbo!" He pauses, though, and moves his own hand through the water. "I think I get what you're saying, though." Red eyes turn towards Makoto again, the fire back in them. "Mako sensei, you speak Haru! Will you come help us? And Dad, come on! You know, like, everything about swimming!"

            Makoto looks to Sousuke with a laugh. "Looks like we've been summoned."

            Sousuke groans, but he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto their bag. Makoto _might_ have taken a subtle look at that. He can feel the warmth that starts in his cheeks and ears make its way down his neck. Makoto wasn't small by any means and they were roughly the same height, with Sousuke just barely taller than him, but Sousuke was built even _wider_ , even _bulkier_ , strong muscles tapering to a narrow waist and what Makoto could imagine were strong thighs. The warmth was spreading into his chest now, so Makoto quickly pulled his own shirt over his head to hide his blush.

            "Alright, boys, let's go learn some Free," came the rumble just behind Makoto.

            Makoto smiled as Sousuke jumped in, creating a huge splash that had Rin squealing and Haru looking in amazement at the scattered droplets.

            "Makoto." He looked down at Haru questioningly. Haru looked at him steadily.

            "Do you want me to splash too?"

            Haru nodded. Makoto sighed and ran a hand over Haru's hair, much to his displeasure if the look could be interpreted correctly. "Alright. Get back then."

            "What's Mako sensei doi—" Rin's question was broken off by a pleased squeal as Makoto tucked himself into a ball just before he hit the water, sending it splashing everywhere. Makoto came back up to the surface and slicked his hair back from his face, beaming at the pleased look in Haru's eyes.

            "Haru really likes water."

            Rin laughed and instantly started to chatter about what Haru had been saying earlier, with Makoto translating and showing him what he meant. Once Makoto had explained it, Rin would test the adjustment out by doing a lap. When he got back to them, Sousuke gently adjusted his technique, moving his arms and showing how his hands should enter the water, gliding through it rather than splashing into it. Rin nodded enthusiastically and tried again.

            Makoto met Sousuke's eyes, Makoto's nearly closed with his smile and Sousuke's soft and warm. When Rin got back to them, he climbed up Sousuke to hang his arms around his neck, talking a mile a minute. Sousuke laughed and leaned backwards until they fell into the pool. Rin's shout when Sousuke stood back up was adorable, and Makoto looked down to see Haru's reaction.

            Haru looked up at him from where he was treading water. His face was still its usual calm facade, but Makoto could see a smile at the edges of them. "They're noisy."

            Makoto laughed. "But it's fun, isn't it?"

            Haru looked down at the water and then glanced at him again for a second, but he nodded. "He's a shark," he added, seemingly randomly.

            "Who is?"

            "Rin."

            "Ah. Is it the teeth?"

            Haru shook his head. "No. He wants to go fast, like sharks do when they go after a fish."

            "What are you, then?"

            "I'm a dolphin. I just swim."

            "Am I something?"

            Haru looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "Orca."

            "A _killer whale_?"

            Haru nodded again. Makoto had absolutely no clue how to react to that.

            "What's Dad?"

            The pair looked up to see the other two staring with interest at their conversation.

            Haru looked back and forth between the water and Sousuke, being too shy to look at him for very long. "Whale shark," he muttered.

            "Cool! We're both sharks, Dad! Haru, did you know that dolphins are related to orcas? And I bet that my shark is faster than your dolphin!"

            Haru's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Makoto knew exactly where this was going.

            "Is not."

            "Race me, then! We'll see who's faster!" Rin clambered down and scrambled over the divider to get into the other lane.

            Haru gave Makoto a look. Makoto looked over to Sousuke. "We should get out of the lane so the orca and the whale shark don’t slow the dolphin."

            Sousuke laughed and nodded. They dove under the rings to the other side, where Makoto swam over to the side. "Alright you two, onto the floor. If you're going to race it'll be from the starting line. You'll go to the other side and back. Okay?"

            Both clambered out of the pool. Rin nodded and Haru just looked at the water.

            "Take your positions."

            The boys bent and put their hands on the edge of the pool.

            "Get ready. Set. Go!"

            They launched, looking like they were in an actual race. Rin's jump had put him farther ahead, but Haru was the fastest swimmer Makoto had met for his age.

            "This is going to be tough."

            Makoto looked up, startled. Sousuke had gotten out and was standing right next to him. Makoto steadily ignored the water dripping off and shook his head in confusion.

            "This is Rin's first race."

            Clarity dawned on Makoto. "Haru's as well. Actually, it's Haru's first time swimming with someone. Someone not me, anyway."

            So while one person won, the other would lose. It was how races went. First races were special, though, and for someone who put as much meaning into things as Rin did, losing could be particularly devastating. Makoto sighed and rubbed at the spot over his heart. "I wish I could just say they both win, but there isn't anything to learn from that. We'll deal with it when they get back, I guess."

            Sousuke looked over at him, but while Makoto was getting better at discerning Haru's looks, Makoto couldn't read this one. The look ended in a small smile, though, so clearly it was okay. "Yeah, I guess we will."

            They turned to watch as the boys hit the other side and doubled back, Rin making headway initially on the kick but Haru's strokes were gaining on him until they were neck and neck. Makoto crouched, wanting to be fair and know exactly who touched first. As they came closer he felt his muscles tensing, anticipating the finish and becoming hyperaware of each stroke in the last few seconds.

            The second they touched down their heads popped out of the water, breathing hard and looking up. Makoto pulled them up and put his hands on their shoulders. "It was a close call, boys. Haru touched first."

            They watched as Haru looked at Rin, looking openly worried.

            They watched, worrying how Rin would take it. Rin was staring down at his feet, saying nothing. When he looked up at Haru, though, his eyes were wide with wonder. "Haru, that makes you super fast!" He put his hands on Haru's shoulders, stepping into Haru’s space until he and Haru were nearly touching noses. "You have to come join us for swim lessons so we can get faster! Then we can keep swimming together!"

            Haru's eyes were incredibly wide, deep blue staring straight into wild red. Makoto could see the emotions turning in his head, could see him thoroughly thinking over what Rin had said. After a minute, he put his hands over Rin's on his shoulders and nodded seriously. Rin whooped and pulled them sideways into the pool, sending water splashing everywhere. Haru came up spluttering and shaking his head to send the droplets off his hair. Rin started talking again excitedly, pulling Haru across the pool to start swimming and diving under the water. Haru followed without hesitation.

            Makoto blinked a couple of times, trying to figure what exactly he had just watched. "I think that actually went really well," he said slowly.

            Sousuke made an agreeing sound, a deep hmm. "He gets the competitive streak from me, but thankfully not the bad loser part."

            Green eyes turned towards blue as Makoto digested that information. "You were a sore loser?"

            Sousuke shook his head, hand coming up to rub the back of it. "In the worst way. I didn't swim relays because I thought someone would slow me down, and trained to the point of ruining my shoulder because I only swam to win." He points to a scar on his shoulder, a precise line along the ball of the joint. He shook his head and a grimace pulled at his mouth. "I was kind of an ass."

            Makoto chuckled. "I was terrified of water, so it looks like people change since high school. Is your shoulder better?"

            Sousuke's grimace turned into a small smile as he turned towards Makoto. "It's been a decade, and the surgery went fine. I can't swim professionally, but it helped me find what I really wanted to do, so..." he looked around, at Rin and Haru swimming, then at Makoto, and his gaze turned steady, "I think we ended up just fine."

            Makoto had to look away from that, feeling the top of his cheeks burn and a happy feeling settling in his chest. "Yeah. I'd like to think so.”

            They stay like that, sitting side by side, occasionally brushing legs or shoulders as they talk and watch the boys playing and racing. The sun is starting to set through the glass, painting everything in gold and pink, when the boys finally swim lazily over to them again.

            Haru looked up at Makoto, who instantly interpreted the look and picked him up to set him into his lap, where Haru curled up with his head tucked under Makoto's chin. Rin made a small grumbling noise to Sousuke, who plucked him out of the water as well. Rin settled his head in the crook of Sousuke's neck while his father tucked his towel around him. Haru was content to hold his towel like a blanket, making a sigh that Makoto knows is a sign of contentment, even happiness.

            "I think we'd best get these two home," Makoto half whispered.

            Sousuke replied with the deep hmm of agreement again, already peeling the cap off Rin's head but leaving the goggles down around his neck. Makoto gently tugged the blanket around Haru and picked him up, cradling him in a position mirroring Sousuke's with Rin. Haru's head dropped limply against his shoulder, but he was awake enough to turn his nose into Makoto's neck and whisper, "Swimming free with friends is fun."     

            Makoto beamed down at him and waited until they were in the main lobby, both boy's breathing deeply and limbs sprawled everywhere, before telling Sousuke what Haru had said. Sousuke looked down at the soggy mess of red hair drooling onto his shoulder with a fond smile that Makoto loves seeing on him. "Yeah, I guess it is. It's fun to swim with people you like."

            Makoto didn't look away this time. "I guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have cavities from this chapter. I had to stop writing at points because I was cooing too much at them. And yes, Makoto, get that whale shark dorito. ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! More tooth-destroying cuteness to come!  
> -M


	4. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's mother joins them for the lessons, Haru tries to stare Sousuke down and Sousuke manages to embarrass himself.

            The first week of August hit Iwatobi in a wave of heat. Parents were especially glad to have their children signed up for swimming lessons when the humidity and temperature made even the early morning uncomfortably warm. The same relief couldn't be said for the parents themselves, however, since that many people crowded into one area added body heat to the humidity of the room. Sousuke felt bad that Gou's first chance to watch Rin's swim lessons was when it was hot, muggy and miserable. The fans in the room did little but circulate the muggy air, since cooling it down was impossible with so many people in one space. Makoto had made sure the assistants provided cold bottled water and small cooled towels to the parents, who were trying to look as happy as possible for their children while slowly melting into their chairs.

            Sousuke looked over at Gou, who was fanning herself with a folded piece of paper as she watched Rin's swimming lesson intently. While he had been to practice every day and had seen the improvement, she had been teaching classes until summer session had arrived. This was her first time being able to see Rin's lessons—and what a hell of a view. They were finishing a backstroke race, which Momo surprisingly enough won, Rin coming in second and Ai third. They stopped along the side as Makoto gave them helpful hints and corrections. Rin was looking at Haru, and while Sousuke couldn't hear what his son said, Haru's reaction was to look forward quickly while Rin laughed.

            Sousuke wasn't exactly sure what to make of Haru. He didn't say much, didn't express much any other way and honestly didn't seem to care about much of anything. Rin clearly saw something though, because it wasn't just the water and swimming that bonded them together. Rin constantly talked about things Haru had said or how Haru had reacted to things. It was difficult for Sousuke to associate the Haru who Rin knew with the Haru Sousuke had met. There were moments, however, brief snapshots of how Haru interacted with Makoto or Rin, where Sousuke could see how he cared about them, buried deep beneath a façade of indifference.

            ...

            Well didn't that sound familiar? Damnit. Sousuke sighed and shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside to mull over later. Looking forward, he saw that Makoto was just finishing up with their backstroke lesson. The brunette had them switch strokes, since the children clambered out of the pool and onto the starting blocks. Sousuke leaned onto his elbows, eyes focusing in more. "You're gonna love this," he said to Gou. From the corner of his eye he saw her do the same thing, fan forgotten as the lazy watching turned into a honed focus.

            Rin reached out and poked Haru's shoulder, to which the smaller boy swatted at his hand—he missed by a mile, so he clearly didn't mind as much as he was trying to appear. Makoto raised his hand and both boys froze, eyes locked on him. Green eyes steady on theirs in return, Makoto brought his whistle to his lips and blew it in three evenly spaced, short bursts. On the third one his hand came down and six boys launched from their blocks.

Rei was the first to fall behind, as he still had trouble swimming without his floaties. He kept going though, no matter how far behind he got, to which Sousuke admired the kid. Ai was next, lacking in the confidence needed to swim powerfully just yet. Nagisa had determination and energy, but he tended to weave just a little between the edges of the lane, which slowed him down. Momo was the last to keep within range of Rin and Haru. What he lacked in precision he made up for in sheer strength, paddling like a berserker. Mikoshiba beside him was nearly out of his chair, shouting encouragement for Momo.

            Even Momo couldn't keep up with the race between Rin and Haru, however. Rin had the raw talent, practice, precision and intense willpower to make him a fierce contestant against the grace and effortless speed that Haru's deep affinity with the water provided. They made the turn at nearly the same time and Rin propelled himself off the wall, carefully waiting until the perfect moment to start bringing his arms up again and going for all he was worth. Sousuke had to stop himself from getting out of his seat to follow him along the sidelines, shouting in the same way Mikoshiba was. They were getting to the last few strokes, the tension in Sousuke's muscles reaching a screaming point just as they slapped the wall. Sousuke instantly looked to Makoto, who waited for the rest of the boys to get there and for everyone to exit the water before telling them who had won. Rin whooped, jumping up and down and spinning Haru around with him. Haru tried to look annoyed, but he put his hand on top of Rin's head and nodded at whatever Rin was saying. The two turned to the others, and Rin went over to shake Rei by his shoulders, who startled at the sudden shaking. His eyes grew bigger at what Rin said, and he looked away to adjust the glasses he wasn't wearing with a small smile. Nagisa leapt onto Rei, who staggered and clearly admonished him, but didn't shake him off, either. Rei's face turned a steady red, which Sousuke could see just made Nagisa happier and more excited. Ai congratulated Rin and Haru and tried to console Momo, who was dramatically bemoaning his fate—Sousuke could hear him perfectly clear even from a distance—but also congratulated them.

            Sousuke looked at Makoto, who was smiling at the group of boys even as he peeled Nagisa off Rei, patted Momo's back and gave him words of advice and encouragement. He knelt down with them, the boys forming a circle around him and listening intently. Sousuke couldn't see his face—though what he could see was quite pleasing as well—but he could see Rin’s smile, even as he started to tear up. Haru sighed and leaned his head over to Rin's, his expression open for once and clearly fond, if exasperated. Gou shifted beside him, had probably noticed it as well. He wondered what she thought of Haru, since she had always been better at reading people than he was.

            The group disbanded, Rin pulling Haru along as he raced over to them. "Mom, Dad, I won!"

            Gou ruffled his hair and pressed a noisy kiss to the top of his head, much to Rin's faux-embarrassment as he tried to hide his pleased smile, feebly pushing at her. " _Moooooooom_ ," Rin complained without any force.

            Gou broke the kiss with a loud smacking sound and grinned back at him. "You were so fast. Like a great white shark after its tasty prey!"

            Rin beamed, then remembered he wasn't alone. "Mom, this is Haru! He's crazy fast as well, though not as fast as me this time!"

            Haru gave Rin a blank look that was clearly filled with something, before nervously turning towards Gou. "Hello Matsuoka-san," he said with a bow.

            Gou nodded her head back, laughing and waving her hand. "Kou-san is fine, Haru-kun."

            Haru nodded back, even as Rin started copying her. "Haru-kun sounds _weird_ , Mom. I like it better when Nagisa calls him Haru-chan."

            "Drop the -chan," Haru replied automatically. Rin just laughed.

            "Mom, can Haru stay over tonight?" Rin looked up at Gou with the biggest, roundest eyes—Sousuke always folded like an accordion at those eyes, but Gou never had any trouble identifying whether those eyes were genuine or a deliberate misuse of being adorable.

            It appeared these eyes were either the genuinely begging eyes or Gou simply had no issues with the matter, since she smiled and nodded. "If Haru's grandmother has no problems and if you ask Haru, I don't see why not."

            Rin turned the begging gaze to Haru now, who looked startled before turning his head quickly. Sousuke could empathize with the feeling of suddenly being the center of those big, begging puppy/shark eyes. "It's fine," he mumbled.

            Rin whooped and swung Haru in a circle. Haru’s head lolled around on his neck with a droll gaze before he put a hand on top of Rin's head—firmly this time, as if to stop him from moving by keeping his head in place like a dog.

            Rin simply rolled his eyes and shook it off. A thought popped into his head, and he turned his head towards Sousuke. "Dad, can Haru stay over after we swim on Saturday, too?"

            Sousuke looked at Gou, but she just raised an eyebrow at him. ' _You need to learn to stand up to him, yourself. Don't make me do it for you_.'

            Sousuke carefully kept his face expressionless. "We'll see. That's twice in one week, and Mako sensei might want to go home afterwards."

            "We can bring him, too! You can cook really good, and you make a lot 'cause you eat a lot, so you can share with Mako sensei and I can share with Haru!" Rin nodded as if that logic made perfect sense.

            Sousuke's brows drew low, even as he tried to stifle a chuckle. "You mean I cook really well, and yes, I do. But Mako sensei might want to go back to his own home and make his own food after watching you and Haru swim all day."

            "Makoto can't cook. He burns the food and his fingers a lot." Haru's eyes were blank when Sousuke looked at him.

            Knowing he was going to be worn down by one or both of them, since Haru was apparently on board for this, Sousuke sighed. "We can ask him, but if he says no, then you'll have to wait."

            Rin nodded emphatically and Sousuke let out a sigh of relief. When Rin pulled an unresisting Haru towards Makoto, Sousuke felt a hand slap against the back of his head.

            "You avoided having to say no to Rin by placing the responsibility on his teacher's shoulders, idiot." Gou frowned at him.         

            Sousuke tried to not look or feel guilty. "He's an adult. He can decide for himself."

            Gou's look made him swallow and look away, shoulders slumping a bit. "Alright, fine, I get it, I'll grow a pair, just stop with the _face_. I'll invite Makoto to join us for dinner, is that acceptable?" He tried to frown and smother the feeling that he was about to ask someone to a not-date in front of the mother of his child. Regardless of the fact that neither of them cared about the other's love life, it was still... _weird_. Not that this had anything to do with his love life. Because this was clearly _not_ him asking Makoto to a not-date. He was just offering dinner, since he was spending his free time watching over Rin—even though Sousuke was there as well—and that deserved to be repaid. Yep. Not a date, so nothing to feel the heat in his ears about. Nothing at all.

            Gou raised an eyebrow now. "I was just going to say you should have said yes or no to Rin on your own, but you know…" The raised eyebrow turned into a full on grin. Fuck. Of course she'd guessed. God damnit. "This is sweet. You always watch Rin while I go on dates, but this is so much cuter. Go, go ask Makoto to have dinner and next time I'll take Rin so you and _Mako sensei_ can—"

            He gave a decidedly manly growl and shoved a hand in her face to push her away.

            She laughed and avoided it.

            He did not need his ex to be his wing-woman.

            The fact that it _did_ give him confidence was completely beside the point.

            Makoto was looking down at the duo in confusion when Sousuke walked over. Makoto clearly hadn’t heard the question amidst Rin's rambling, do-it-quick-so-he’ll-just-say-yes explanation. "Sorry, could you slow down and tell me again?" Makoto asked with a gentle smile.

            Sousuke rubbed a hand down Rin's hair. "Saturday. Dinner." The confused look didn't leave, so Sousuke rubbed a hand through his own hair. Screw professionalism, screw the fact that this was his kid's swim teacher, screw dignity, screw the fact that Sousuke _was not at all nervous that he was totally asking his kid's teacher on a date with the kids involved_. Fuck. He cleared his throat. "Would you join us for dinner on Saturday?"

            The green of Makoto's eyes sparkled—literally, the reflection of the light off the water made them seem to move and freaking _sparkle_. The slightly shorter man laughed, a short, happy sound that Sousuke could see started deep in his chest and bubbled up. "That sounds really nice, thank you. I could bring drinks or something else, if you'd like."

            "Something spicy!"

            "Cola."

            Rin and Sousuke looked at each other and prepared to throw down for it.

            Makoto chuckled, head tilting to the side. "I saw some spicy peas, do you like those?"

            Rin perked up and nodded excitedly.

            "I can bring those and some cola, then."

            "Mackerel."

            Makoto sighed in a defeated manner. "I'll grill some mackerel slices for you to eat while we’re there, Haru."

            Sousuke looked down at Haru, who somehow managed to pull off a look that was blank and victorious. He nudged his head against Makoto's thigh though, and let Makoto pet a hand through his hair without complaint. Sousuke figured allowing someone to do something he normally would have complained about seemed like a rather Haru-esque way of thanking someone. He looked between the three in front of him in amusement.

            "I can grill it. I was thinking of doing something nice like steaks anyway. Rin and I like meat."

            Makoto looked like Sousuke had just saved him from eternal suffering, but quickly looked guilty and shook his head. "I couldn't impose on you to—"

            "Makoto," he said softly, leaning his head towards the other man, "it's fine. We can eat steaks, Haru can have mackerel.” He turned towards Haru. “Do you want anything to go with it?"

            "Pineapple."

            Haru was looking at Sousuke with something like his version of a glare, or perhaps a pointed stare that was... challenging? Sousuke had no clue. The request finally finished processing through his brain. "Mackerel with… _pineapple_?" Haru nodded, eyes still locked on Sousuke's. He'd never had a five year old try to stare him down before. He felt his eye start to twitch and sighed, huffing a laugh. "Alright. Pineapple with mackerel. Do you want regular pineapple or grilled pineapple?"

            Haru blinked, clearly taken aback. The large man tried not to feel satisfied by having shocked someone a fraction of his age. Haru shrugged, and the spasm was back in Sousuke’s eye. He shoved it down. "We can try both and see which one you like better."

            Haru now looked at him with an openly surprised expression. A nod was his only response, but Sousuke counted it as a win anyway. Not that there was anything to win from convincing a five year old to eat something he already wanted to eat. Sousuke was going to give himself a headache if he kept thinking like that, so he nodded back and looked up at Makoto.

            Green eyes sparkled again, the smile threatening to take over his entire face. Sousuke's chest tightened and he had to look away quickly. He rubbed at the back of his head and resisted the urge to shuffle around like a love-struck teenager.

            "Thank you, Sousuke."

            Sousuke could feel the red creeping from his ears to his cheeks. It was just some damn fish and pieces of fruit, not a ten course meal. He relayed that thought—minus the swearing—in a grumble, but he glanced up when he heard Makoto chuckle. Makoto himself was blushing, the top of his cheeks an attractive pink.

            The sound of someone gently clearing their throat jerked them out of their shy stalemate, and Sousuke's ears were definitely a bright red now as he saw Gou hiding a laugh behind a polite smile.

            "Oh, you must be Matsuoka-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Makoto hastened to bow, and Gou did the same in a much more leisurely manner.

            "Thank you, Tachibana sensei. It's a pleasure to meet the 'Mako sensei' I've been hearing about so much."

            " _Mooooooom_ ," Rin grumbled out of the side of his mouth.

            Makoto laughed and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "If I were learning so quickly, I'd want to talk about it as well," he said. Rin beamed up at him.

            "I noticed. Actually, I’ve been wondering when he could join a swim team."

            Both Rin and Haru perked up at that.

            Makoto thought it over for a moment. "Well, our youngest team is age 8-12, and unfortunately the local rules don’t allow younger than that to compete. However, I don't see why we couldn't continue to have them practice through winter or into the school year, if they were interested. They wouldn't be able to sign up or any official meets, but we have enough students that we could have practice races within our building that they could participate in." He smiled down at the dynamic duo. "We could even have a relay race."

            Rin’s expression was like Makoto’s when Sousuke had offered to cook Haru's pineapple-mackerel monstrosity. "A relay? _Really_?"

            Makoto laughed. "You'd have to figure out which one of you would swim free, and you'd have to find two others who wanted to join you, but if you can do that, I would teach you how to do a relay race and let you practice here until you could get into the 10 and under group."

            Rin looked at Haru seriously, as if trying to solve the mysteries of the ocean floor. "Haru should swim free." He looked back up at Makoto with one of the most serious expressions Sousuke had ever seen on him. "I'll swim butterfly."

            Sousuke looked away, jaw clenching and eyes stinging. God damnit.

            Makoto looked at Rin with an equally serious face. "Why do you want to swim butterfly specifically?"

            "Because that's what Dad used to swim. I'm going to win for Dad."

            Sousuke watched as Makoto started to blink quickly, face almost sad. "Alright. Then that's what you'll do." He stood back up and looked between the adults, giving a forcibly light laugh. "I think we just solved the question of when he can join a team." His gaze was kind and soft as it met Sousuke's.

            Sousuke sighed and ran a hand over Rin's head before settling on his other shoulder. "Alright, that's enough for today. Let your mom go home so she can suffer through you talking Haru's ear off for the rest of the night." He nearly brought up mackerel to see if Haru would stare at Gou and try to make her cook it—though which one that would be worse for, he didn’t know—but decided to play nice.

            Gou herded the two to grab their things so they could go pick up a change of clothes and a toothbrush for Haru before going home. The two remaining men watched as they ran into the Mikoshibas on their way out. Both redheads blinked at Gou before sharing a look of what Sousuke interpreted as total and complete awe. Sousuke felt a protective urge before mentally stomping on it. Gou was a fiercely independent woman who didn't need him as the protective older brother/ex to field off potential suitors—not that that look had necessarily been indicative of that. He could just be assuming things. God, he needed to stop thinking already.

            He turned towards the other man and noticed the smile that played across his face as the brunette watched the way Haru and Rin communicated through looks, nods, fast sentences and small phrases. "It's nice to see them getting along so well," he said, and was surprised that it slipped out without him thinking about it. It was true, but he hadn't meant to say something so… _mushy_.

            Makoto nodded, the smile turning towards Sousuke now. "I was worried at first that Haru wouldn't make friends, but I think Rin acts as a bridge between him and the rest of the kids."

            Dark hair bobs as Sousuke nods. "I was surprised when they connected so quickly. You'd think they would be such opposites that they wouldn't be able to agree on anything."

            Makoto laughs. "Oh, they don't. They're constantly competing in their own way. Haru doesn't talk much, but he definitely has his own opinions and can be quite stubborn. Rin seems to enjoy that, though."

            "Yeah, he definitely gets the love of competition from me. The ability to express that without being an ass is all Gou, though."

            Makoto laughs. "You handled Haru's love of mackerel really well, though!"

            Sousuke winces. "Mackerel, though? Really?"

            He gets a shrug in response, and Sousuke notes that even his shrug is more expressive than Haru's gestures. "It's his favorite." Makoto’s nose scrunches up adorably and he shudders. "I have no idea why."

            Sousuke grins and shakes his head. "What about you? Any strange cravings? Mackerel, pineapple, kimchi, cola?"

            "Kimchi?"

            "Rin loves it. I have no idea where he got it from."

            Makoto laughed again. Sousuke thought it suited him, that he laughed so often—he was the type of person who was genuinely _happy_ and genuinely _good_ , through and through. It was a part of what made Makoto so damn attractive. "Sorry, no mackerel or kimchi or pineapple." He looked down at his feet, at the wall, at another wall, and finally at a spot just past Sousuke's shoulder. "I like chocolate," he mumbles.

            "Chocolate?"

            Makoto was steadily turning more and more pink, adorably embarrassed for some reason. He still couldn't look at Sousuke. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

            "Sweet things suit you."

            The moment it was out of his mouth Sousuke wanted to retract the words back in. His mouth clamped shut and his ears felt like they were on fire. "I mean, if you like chocolate then it makes sense that you'd like sweet things." That wasn't what he'd meant at all. He'd meant that it made sense for someone as sweet as Makoto to like sweet things. Which was basically exactly what he'd said. Fuck. Why couldn’t the pool extend a little more so it could just drown him? There was no keeping his cool after saying something so cheesy. Fuck. Shit. Damnit.

            Makoto, thank god, was blushing as bad as he was, except much more noticeably, so at least he wasn't alone in his suffering.

            "I'm just going to shut up before I say anything worse."

            Makoto's laugh was almost a giggle—like kittens and everything else tiny and too fucking cute for a tall grown ass man who was _built like that_ —and he covered his face and nodded. "Okay. I should probably finish with the... um... the pool."

            That sentence made no sense, but Sousuke would take any out that would help him save a smidgen of his dignity.

            "Yes. The… uh… pool."

            "See you on Saturday?" Makoto put his hands down and made an obvious effort to control his expression. It didn’t really work.

            Sousuke had the ridiculous urge to bury his head under something. The green eyes with the pink blush and the face twisted in its attempt not to smile—it was too cute to look at without wanting to chuck over his shoulder. He looked up at the ceiling, grinning, probably like the idiot he felt like. "Yup."

            "Right. Okay. Goodnight."

            Sousuke nodded, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, most definitely not looking back. A date. Or a not-date with kids involved who would probably be asleep for most of it. Right. Okay.

            He most decidedly did _not_ have to put his head on his steering for a moment to get himself under control before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I swear one of these chapters is not going to increase dental bills. I feel like I should start posting warnings on these. These two are rotting my brain out. 
> 
> Cavity-inducing sweetness aside, I hope you enjoyed Gou's character. We haven't heard much from her yet, but don't worry, we'll get more from her later. I want certain features to mirror the canon, so Gou and Rin are still family, just in a different dynamic. It's similar to Makoto and Haru's practically psychic level of communication, and Sousuke and Haru clashing heads at first.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed it!  
> -M


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have fun, Sousuke learns a little more about Haru and Makoto reflects.

            Makoto had to restrain himself from fidgeting. His normal calm had been worn down each time he had thought about what had happened the day before and what would be happening this day. Specifically, what would be happening later this day after Haru and Rin finished swimming.

            Specifically, the date.

            Or maybe it wasn't a date. Makoto wasn't exactly sure if it could be called that, since the boys would be there as well, but Sousuke had offered to make dinner for them, and offering to cook for someone usually indicated a date. Right? Makoto pulled his hands through his hair for the second time in the same minute. Then he took a deep breath, held it and let it out. He was overcomplicating things. He needed to take a step back and look at the different pieces one step at a time. Brows lowered in concentration, he started from the beginning.

            Was he attracted to Sousuke? The image of Sousuke in his swimming trunks instantly came to mind. Incredibly wide shoulders, biceps that didn’t need to be flexed to be huge, pecs that Makoto had thought about more than a few times, abs that Makoto had to specifically avoid thinking of unless he was not in company. Physical attraction, check.

            It had actually been a little bit of a surprise to Makoto. Sousuke was practically a perfect example of a dominant male—somewhat aloof at first glance, in perfect control of himself and his environment, rough around the edges. Essentially the big, strong, alpha-type male. If they had met elsewhere, Makoto probably would have been a little intimidated by him. But Makoto had seen him with Rin and knew how careful Sousuke always was with his strength. He was also incredibly thoughtful to Rin's more sensitive personality. Sousuke come across as unapproachable from a distance, but Makoto knew how deeply he cared about the people close to him. Even when it was obvious that he didn't understand Haru and wasn't sure how to interact with him, he still wanted to know what Haru liked with his mackerel.

            The look on Sousuke's face when he had made the sweet comment came to the forefront of Makoto's mind. Watching Sousuke turn red had been unexpected and adorable in a way that Makoto wouldn't have thought possible. For someone who projected such a strong personality to suddenly start tripping over himself and be so embarrassed that he had flushed red to the point of being nearly purple at the tips of his ears was too cute. Makoto nearly felt giddy—like a teen in puppy-love for the first time—just at the thought of it. Yes, he was attracted to Sousuke on a number of levels, not just physical.

            He shook himself to focus back on the task at hand. Well, he had cleared up the laughable question of whether or not he was attracted to Sousuke. The second question was just as important, however. Was Sousuke attracted to him? He immediately thought of the sweet comment. Sousuke wouldn't have been so embarrassed if what he claimed he meant was the actual implication of the statement. In that case, he probably would have had a bit of a laugh at his own expense and then moved right on. Instead, he had blushed, stammered and escaped as quickly as possible, which led Makoto to believe the other man had said it on accident, without a chance to filter it.

            If someone said sweet things suited someone, it would be because they thought the other person was sweet. At least, that's what Makoto would mean if he had said it.

            Therefore, when considering that and the way he sometimes caught Sousuke looking at him, he could guess that Sousuke was attracted to him as well. Given the plausible mutual attraction, it could be reasonably hypothesized that Sousuke offering to cook dinner for Makoto was indicative of a date.

            Feeling more confident about that now, Makoto nodded to himself and grabbed his bag. He checked to make sure Snowball had water and food, in case she got hungry while he was gone, locked up behind him as he left his apartment and jogged up the steep steps to his grandmother's house. Well, she wasn't his grandmother, but his own had died when he was a child, so her sister had stepped in to act as his grandmother instead. She had only had one child, Haru's father, who had fallen in love with Haru’s mother at first sight. Haru was born while Makoto had been working at the swim club, but he had rushed over to the hospital as soon as his shift had ended to see the baby cousin his parents were blowing up his phone about. Makoto had expected a sweet, cheerful baby, or maybe a grumpy, red-faced newborn, but he had taken one look at quiet little Haru with his big blue eyes and had instantly adored him.

Makoto was just beginning to take over the Iwatobi SC when he heard about the car crash. A drunk driver had collided with the Nanase's car head on, killing both of Haru's parents and the other driver. Haru had been the lone survivor at the age of two. His grandmother had instantly stepped in to raise him, and Makoto helped around the house as much as possible, helping with the repairs that he could do without cutting off his own fingers, helping his grandmother garden, even helping with groceries occasionally when her arthritis worsened. There were some weeks when Makoto was at their house more than his own apartment.

His dynamic with Haru was probably strange—they were more like an older brother with a much younger sibling than they were cousins. Makoto helped him with his homework and went to orientation night for the schools every year. Haru now joined him on his walk to the swim club every morning, although the swim lessons themselves were only three times a week. The other two days Haru was be content to wait for the reserved activities to finish before returning to floating around the pool or swimming laps. Their grandmother had told Makoto one evening that this was the happiest she had seen Haru in quite a while. Makoto agreed. Becoming friends with Rin, joining him for swimming lessons, finding the goal of swimming with him as a team in the fall—all of it had changed Haru for the better. He still didn't say much, but that was just Haru's personality. He was more affectionate now, more open to connecting with others. It warmed Makoto's heart every time he thought about it.

            He reached the door and found Haru waiting for him, towel already slung around his neck and snacks already packed. His blue eyes looked deceptively blank, but Makoto knew that if he was already packed and waiting, he was incredibly excited. Haru stood before he could even say anything and the little boy reached forward to grab his hand, pulling him back down the steps. This was Haru's equivalent of running, so Makoto let Haru pull him along.

            "I have something fun for you two to play with today." Haru looked up at him. "I brought a bunch of things you two can use in the deep end. You two can race to see who can grab them faster." Haru thought about it, nodded and turned his attention back towards getting to the swim club as fast as Haru-ly possible. Makoto grinned.

            They reached the swim club and noticed Sousuke and Rin were already there. Rin was already waving—Haru even waved back. Makoto pulled out diving sticks, coins and little animals he'd found too cute to resist—there was even a shark and a dolphin, to which Rin grabbed the shark first and Haru thoroughly examined the dolphin. It passed the inspection, since Haru nodded and kept it close.

            Rin crowed and thanked Makoto before running off with as many of the diving toys as he could hold, already racing with Haru. They got five steps before both men warned them not to run on the slippery surface, Makoto's tone fretting and Sousuke's gruffly worried. The boys skidded and then walked as quickly as they could get away with before Haru dove straight into the pool, towel drifting off behind him. Makoto sighed and shook his head, but couldn't bring himself to be exasperated when Haru was so clearly enjoying himself.

            Turning back, he found Sousuke looking him up and down, making Makoto's cheeks heat up. Had he chosen the right thing? It was too hot for a button down, so he'd put on some pants that were rolled up past his ankles and a shirt that hung a little loose, but he thought the cardigan tied across his chest complimented the width of his torso. Not that he had sat staring at his pitiful wardrobe this morning or had gotten up early just to make sure he looked alright for the probably-date. Besides, they were going to be swimming, so any effort wasn't really going to matter that much, right?

            When Sousuke's eyes met his on the long journey back up, they paused on the knot of the cardigan and the way it draped over one shoulder before stretching across the span of his chest. The teal eyes heated up as they traveled back up to Makoto's and he felt the thrill of success even as his cheeks felt warm. Sousuke's mouth twitched in a small smile. "Since the beasts took off without us, I can hold your bag while you switch clothes."

            Makoto nodded and grabbed his shorts before handing the tote over. Sousuke held his gaze as their hands brushed—alright, even Makoto knew when someone was flirting, that was deliberate—and Makoto felt like the steady gaze steadied his own nerves, made him a little bolder. "Thanks, Sousuke." His voice dropped into the husky tone he only really had when he sang, but he felt it was justified when Sousuke's pupils widened and his jaw dropped open.

            Victory attained, Makoto changed quickly and didn't even bother with a shirt this time, since he didn't want to chance this one to getting soaked by rogue splashing. He came out to see that Sousuke had taken his off as well, and they had another still moment where the air was suddenly filled with too much tension. Sousuke's eyes were stuck on his chest, Makoto's eyes stuck at about the same level, trying not to follow the abs that tapered into a V that was just out of sight, but Makoto had a creative imagination that was eager to fill in the blanks. The boldness from just a moment ago was being washed away by the heat Makoto could feel creep down his cheeks to his neck, then further down to his chest. Sousuke's gaze followed the sweep of red and he laughed, hearty chuckles that shook him.

            "I feel like I should apologize, but it wouldn’t be the truth." Sousuke held out the bag to Makoto, still grinning.

            He tried not to pout as he took it, just as he tried to will the blush to go away or at least not be so obvious. "That's not very nice."

            Sousuke followed the bag, stepping ever so slightly into his space. "I never claimed to be, but I think you need a little bit of that to balance you out. Besides, isn’t it standard procedure to check out your date? And just to make it clear," his voice dropped, becoming a deep rasp, "even with the boys, this is a date."

            Makoto nodded, trying to contain a smile now even with a blush that refused to simmer down. "You said I was sweet and offered to cook me dinner. Isn’t that standard procedure for asking someone on a date?"

            Sousuke huffed a laugh under his breath and turned, but Makoto could see the rosy ears he was trying to hide. “I don’t suppose you could forget I said that?”

Makoto smiled and shook his head. “Not anytime soon. I didn’t say I minded, though.”

Both were blushing as the taller man led the way to the pool, where it took a moment to see the dark shapes of Haru and Rin twisting around the bottom of the deep end. Rin popped up, hands full of toys and a wide grin stretching across his face. Haru bobbed up next to him, holding what Makoto saw from a distance was a smaller horde of sunken treasure. Rin kicked his way to towards them and displayed his loot, eagerly counting and dividing it into organized groups. Haru followed at a more sedate pace and proceeded to count how many he had managed to grab. While Rin's objects were bigger, Haru only had slightly less. The gold coins added up quickly, but Rin's determination had won this round.

            "Dad, you should throw them so we have to swim farther!"

            Rin was already piling the toys into Sousuke's lap. Sousuke was abruptly introduced to the water and he jolted at the sudden change in temperature right in his lap. "That'll cool me down," he muttered, and Makoto failed to stifle his giggles. Haru looked between the two with a piercing gaze, but was too young just yet to understand the meaning, so he dismissed it and turned back to the objects and Rin. Sousuke chucked them to every part of the pool—Makoto had to admire his precision and the careful thought he put into each placement. Even though it was just a game, he was taking this just as seriously as his son.

            "Call it, Dad!" Rin clambered out of the pool, getting into the starting position. Haru did the same and the two locked eyes on their first targets.

            "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

            Off they went, Rin making less of a splash than he had at the beginning of the summer. Makoto nodded in approval. He truly had come a remarkable way in just a few weeks.

            "Damn that kid moves fast." Sousuke was watching Haru as he moved with sleek grace through the water, no movement unnecessary or wasted.

            Makoto nodded, leaning to see Haru through the refracted light. "I remember when he was first born. I was barely out of college, had just started to work here, and his parents brought him in for our baby class."

            "Baby class?"

            Makoto nodded. "Babies have something called a diving reflex, where the top part of their lungs closes off when their head is submerged, so water can't get in. They even start to make swimming motions, though they don't really have the muscle strength for it yet." He laughed softly at the memory of it. "Haru’s loved the water from the first time he saw it. Instead of just looking around when he got to the pool, he started waving his arms like he was trying to direct his parents to it. His parents used to say that he looked at it more than he looked at them. He even started to cry when they left. I found out later that they had to put him in little tub bath just so he would stop fussing."

            Sousuke huffed a laugh again, his expression impressed. "You weren't kidding when you said he was swimming before he could walk."

            Makoto nodded. "He's just always loved water."

            A thought occurred to the dark haired man and he turned to Makoto. "Why wasn't he taking swimming lessons from you, then?"

            Makoto raised a brow. "Can't you guess?"

            Sousuke raised a brow in return.

            "Haru only swims free."

            Sousuke groaned and smacked a hand against his face. "Of course he wouldn't learn how to actually swim because he only swims free." He shook his head and looked at Makoto with an exasperated look that was clearly all for show. "What about his parents? You said they brought him to swimming lessons as a baby. What do they think about him swimming free?"

            Makoto tried to keep a smile up, but couldn't help but feel sad. "They died when he was two. A car crash. Haru was fine, but…"

            Sousuke's eyes widened in shock and his grin dropped. "Fuck. That's awful. Two? Sorry, I'm an ass." He looked towards the pool, where Haru and Rin seemed to be battling for the same toy. "Is that why he's so..." he waved a hand vaguely at his face, eyes purposefully blank.

            A chuckle escaped Makoto then. "No, no, he's always been like that. The only time he isn't is when he's in water. We should take them to an aquarium sometime. You'll see what heaven looks like to Haru, and what Haru looks like when he's in that heaven. He gets about as excited as Rin."

            Sousuke smiled and reached out a hand, taking Makoto's in a gentle squeeze. "I'd like that. Maybe in the fall, when it starts to get cool and cloudy."

            There was a moment when something inside Makoto paused, like the feeling of being on top of a roller coaster. It was a moment when he knew he had two choices: wear his heart on his sleeve, or try to keep his heart safe. Being a fairly introspective and self-aware person, he knew he had a history of caring too much. He fully realized he had mother hen tendencies where he wanted to solve people's problems for them, a tendency to let too many people use his shoulders to cry on or use to support themselves, until he felt like he would crumble under the weight of it all. He knew, logically, that it could end badly if he put his heart out so far, so soon.

            Even knowing all of that logically didn't change how he felt, didn’t lessen the happy feeling that spread from his core to the tips of his fingers. It was an easy choice for him to make. Makoto's smile grew and he leaned in to Sousuke's side, turning his hand over to mesh his fingers with the other man's. He felt so happy he could burst, warmth blossoming in his chest until he felt like his cheeks would crack from it. His feelings were not only validated, but returned, since it was Sousuke who had not only made the first step, but was already at looking towards the future.

            "I'd really like that."

            "What would you like? Dad, stop making faces at Mako sensei. You're creeping me out!"

            Makoto jumped, making a small high-pitched sound and hiding his face in Sousuke's shoulder.

            Sousuke laughed and leaned closer in return. "We were thinking about sacrificing you to the water gods so we wouldn't have to share the steaks tonight."

            Rin didn't even question the closeness of the adults, too busy with the righteous indignation that his portion of the meat would be stolen. "You wouldn't dare! Dad, you eat like half a cow by yourself! Can't you just share with Mako sensei and leave my steak alone?!"

            While Rin was complaining, Haru was looking between the two men with a solemn expression. Makoto smiled at Haru—Haru looked away. Oh, dear. Hopefully he wouldn't start reacting to Sousuke like he did to Kissumi. Makoto reached his other hand out to Haru, running his hand through soft black hair. Thankfully, regardless of what was going through his head, Haru wasn't angry with Makoto, or with Sousuke and therefore Makoto by association. Haru, ever so much like a cat, pushed his head into Makoto's hand, demanding more attention without bothering to verbalize it. Rin had pulled himself into Sousuke's lap by this point, and the four of them were content to banter between themselves and enjoy the closeness for a few minutes, before Haru had absorbed a satisfactory amount of affection and proceeded to goad Rin back into the pool by pulling his goggles on and diving back under the water with a deliberate splash in Rin's direction. Rin, predictably, shouted and launched himself off Sousuke's lap, nearly elbowing the man in his haste to chase after his friend.

            Sousuke sighed and leaned back into Makoto's side. "There are days when I think to myself that I could have been an Olympic swimmer, and then I remind myself that it would mean missing out on the greater things in life—like being woken up in the middle of the night with a sick kid, being pushed out of my bed because he’s scared by a storm, being told I'm too old for just about everything, not to mention missing out on the joys of trying to explain everything I don't understand and don’t care about, just to make him stop asking why and how or why I don’t know."

            Makoto chuckles and nudges Sousuke with his shoulder. "You love it, though."

            Sousuke makes a halfhearted grumble, but he's smiling even as he rubs the spot on his thigh that Rin used as a starting block. Makoto laughs again until Sousuke decides to end the not-argument he's already lost by pulling Makoto into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly meant to be the date chapter, but the boys decided differently. It gives a little more background on Haru, which will be important later, and clears some of the heavier information out of the way. From the writer's perspective, it's really interesting how the views change between Makoto and Sousuke--I notice this even as it's being written. Sousuke tends to be more of a 'doer' person, letting his actions speak for him, while Makoto is more of a 'thinker', really reflecting over things--sometimes to the point of getting caught up in the little pieces. Makoto is a bit like Rin in that way, since he puts meaning into little things. 
> 
> Next chapter is the date between our killer whale and whale shark, I swear. I tried writing it from Makoto's perspective, but it just kept switching to Sousuke's, so clearly he wants to be the pretty pretty princess for that part. XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed our little side trip! Onward to the date!  
> -M


	6. Building Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night, also known as the night of mackerel-pineapple monstrosity and rabbit constellations.

            Sousuke was glad he'd decided to walk with Rin to the pool today, rather than drive. While it meant having to tell Rin to wait at every other corner so the boys didn't get too far ahead of them, it also meant a side trip along the beach with the sun glinting off the water. They decided to stop by the corner market so Makoto could grab the colas and snacks when Haru had tugged on his sleeve and held up a popsicle. Makoto had chuckled and nodded, asking for him to grab one for Sousuke and one for Rin as well, asking Sousuke which flavor he preferred while Haru went to drag Rin away from his very important consideration of whether to get wasabi peas or sriracha peas. Rin had always had the strangest tastes—which was why Sousuke now had to try not to wince as he watched Rin take a bite of spaghetti flavored popsicle— _who made spaghetti flavored popsicles_?—while taking a bite of his own simple vanilla flavored one. He watched curiously as Haru patiently waited for Makoto split a soda flavored one for the two of them.

            "Why do you share them, instead of just getting two?" He asked, taking another bite of his.

            Makoto paused, thought about it, and then shrugged. "It's what we've always done, I guess. It started last year, when we first started going to the pool on Saturdays. It was springtime, so it was probably too cool to eat popsicles just then, but Haru wanted it because it looked like frozen water."

            "They are frozen water," Sousuke said drolly. Makoto leveled him with a look, which Sousuke rolled his eyes at but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

            "Anyway, we just decided to split one in case he didn't like it. He did like it after all, but we never really stopped sharing them, I guess." Makoto shrugged and cringed as Rin made a loud crunching noise when he bit into his. "I don't know how they can do that without feeling like they're driving spikes into their cheeks." He continued to delicately mouth at his half.

            Sousuke stared, fascinated despite his efforts to not be. He tried to keep his thoughts child-friendly, and failing that he tried to keep his eyes off of the incredibly appealing view. His eyes kept glancing over though, and he was beginning to feel a certain sensation below his waistline. It took until Makoto started to lick some of the melting drops off his fingers for Sousuke to snap. Unable to stand it any longer, he reached over and pulled Makoto's hand towards him and took a bite of the damn frozen water. If he happened to hold Makoto's eyes as he did it... alright, _that_ was entirely Sousuke's fault, but it was completely justified in his mind, so Makoto would just have to deal with it.

            The way the brunette's eyes widened and he swallowed reflexively was incredibly satisfying.

            "Sousuke..." he whined softly, eyes cutting towards the boys, who had absolutely no clue what was happening behind them as Rin climbed on top of a rock and declared himself king. Haru rolled his eyes and informed the king that his popsicle was melting.

            Sousuke stood back up, face blank. "It was melting," he said innocently.

            Green eyes narrowed so cutely at him as Makoto exhaled sharply through his nose. "That wasn't why you did it and you know it."

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sousuke held his own popsicle up for the other man. "I'll share mine, though, since I stole some of yours."

            Makoto turned his head away, but before Sousuke could pull his hand back or laughingly apologize, one of those big hands wrapped around his forearm and Makoto pulled the frozen treat towards himself. Makoto took nearly the whole damn block of ice in at once before sliding back to deftly break off a bit of the end without even using his teeth. Makoto stepped back with a challenging look, which lasted only a moment before it quickly morphed into pleasure as he took in the taste of the popsicle.

            "That's actually really good," he said around a mouthful of vanilla flavored ice.

            Sousuke shook his head, but felt affection well up until he had to laugh and look down at his feet or do something stupid. "You said I wasn't nice," he said, scuffing some sand with his foot.

            "You deserved it," Makoto laughed and ducked his head, running his free hand through his hair as he glanced over at Sousuke.

            Whose brain promptly shorted out.

            If Makoto working his popsicle had been sexy, this was cruel and deeply appreciated punishment for teasing him. Sousuke nearly swallowed his own tongue as he valiantly tried not to inhale his own saliva. He wasn't sure what the sexiest part of that was. The biceps and triceps—formerly hidden by sleeves that had ridden up—contracting as his arm moved up and back, forming delectable bulges of muscle? The forearms that Sousuke hadn't noticed were so huge? The large hands that Sousuke had seen lead tiny children as they learned how to kick, which now looked like they had enough strength to pin Sousuke down? Maybe it was the way those things worked together to frame the sweetly mischievous face of quite possibly the kindest person Sousuke had ever met.

            "Sousuke?"

            Sousuke opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head, choosing instead to start up the hill toward his house. "Tachibana Makoto--swim teacher, director of the Iwatobi Swim Club, adopter of a stray kitten and a Haru." Makoto chortled at the last part. "Why are you teaching swimming lessons instead of teaching dozens of tiny hellions how to read, or saving babies from burning buildings?"

            Makoto gave the question some thought and shook his head. "I didn't really have any idea of what I wanted to do until my last year of high school. I was on a swim team when I was little and when the swim club was rebuilt my old coach was the owner. He needed some volunteers for the beginners swim class, so I worked some hours after school and on the weekends." He smiled and looked over at Sousuke, then at the duo waiting for them at the end of the block. "I taught the beginner's class and fell in love with them. None of them came close to Rin or Haru, I realize that now," he said with a laugh, "but to me they were brilliant. Kissumi—my pink haired coworker—had a little brother, Hayato, who was a student then. He was terrified of the water and it reminded me so much of how I had been scared of it as well. Actually, still am, when it comes to the ocean."

            "You're scared of the ocean?" Sousuke would never have guessed. He'd seemed to have been genuinely enjoying himself at the beach, Sousuke hadn't noticed any signs of tension in him.

            Makoto's gaze darted away, his shoulders shrugging but never fully relaxing afterwards. "It’s kind of silly, isn’t it? A swim instructor being scared of the ocean?"

            "Not really. You'd probably know more than anyone how dangerous it can be. Gou grew up not far from here. Her father died in a storm when she was just a few years old. His and nearly every other fisherman's boat was capsized by the waves not far from here."

            Makoto shuddered, and Sousuke stepped closer to press their shoulders together to provide comfort. "I remember that. There was an old man who used to give me sweets when I would wander near his boat after swim practice. He was one of the sailors who didn't make it back. The next day after swim practice I went to see him, but there was a procession occurring at the spot where his boat had been. I think that terrified me more than the ocean did back then." Makoto shook himself. "Seeing Hayato so afraid—just like I had been—made me want to comfort him, so I taught him how to swim just like I taught Rin and the other boys, since it was how I learned to overcome my fear of the water."

            "The backstroke." Sousuke smiled.

            Makoto nodded, eyes brightening. "There was just something so special about watching his eyes light up as he realized the feeling of gliding through the water and seeing the light reflected back onto the ceiling was just like flying. It made me realize that was what I wanted to do. I wanted to teach kids and watch the moment when everything clicked, time and time again. It wasn't as easy as that in college." He gave a self-depreciating laugh, and Sousuke wondered what memory specifically brought that about. "English isn't exactly my best subject, and having a major in physical education with a minor in childhood development made for a lot of health science classes. That led to quite a few all-nighters and a heavy caffeine addiction."

            "And here you are," Sousuke said fondly.

            "And here I am. It was worth every bit of it. I can't imagine doing anything else—especially not jumping into burning houses. I don't think I'm quite brave enough for that." Makoto laughed again, his head tilting to the side. Sousuke couldn't look away from that smile. He was just too cute and tempting.

            "I think you're braver than you think," he replied softly.

            They reached the house before Makoto could reply. It wasn't overly big, but it was larger than most on the street, a traditionally built house with a stone wall around a large yard. There was a garden that was carefully taken care of, with small trees that twisted artfully and a wide deck that wrapped around the house. Makoto turned to him with raised eyebrows, surprised at the size of it. Sousuke shrugged, feeling not a little embarrassed. "My father's way of showing concern for his grandson. He's... not the most affectionate person, but he cares in his own way. He wanted Rin to have a yard to play in, so naturally he selected a property and informed me he had found an acceptable house for us." He rubbed the back of his head. "He means well, even if he's a little..."

            "Overzealous?" Makoto guessed.

            "I was thinking overbearing, controlling and meddlesome, but overzealous works, too." Sousuke unlocked the door and led the way inside. Rin hastily scraped his shoes off before pulling Haru through the house, wanting to show Haru everything.

            Sousuke watched as Makoto slowly took it all in as they went down the hall towards the kitchen. "It looks like he has good taste, though."

            "Thank you. This was my choice, actually. The house he wanted to purchase was a large estate halfway up the mountain."

            Makoto made a choking sound. "The giant one at the end of the road?"

            Sousuke nodded. "It had tatami mats and shoji doors." He pointed up at the ceiling, where the sound of pounding feet could be heard as Rin dragged Haru throughout the house.

            Makoto winced. "Probably better to have this one, then. What would you have done with all of that space?"

            Sousuke groaned. "I don't even know. I think it was his way of trying to get me to settle down with a respectable woman and take over the family business."

            "Family business?"

            Sousuke felt his ears begin to heat in embarrassment, so he stuck his head in the fridge to start gathering ingredients for dinner as a distraction while he told Makoto the name of his father's business.

            He could hear Makoto sputtering in surprise behind him, so he resolutely kept his head forward. "A banking corporation? That's not like a family market or—or a fishing boat, or a farm! That's a company worth—"

            "I know how much it's worth," Sousuke barked. He sighed and set the ingredients and utensils down on the counter before turning around. "Look, it's not a big deal." Before Makoto could say anything else, Sousuke held up his hand, though with less aggression than he'd had previously. "Yes, it was when I was in high school and college. When my shoulder was injured and any hope of making a career out of swimming was dumped out the window, my old man was thrilled—thought it would be the impetus I needed to start me on the path towards taking over for him. So when I went into vocational rehabilitation instead of business, he was furious. Threatened to cut me off and see how I'd pay for classes then, since his opinion of me taking those classes and me not going to college at all was about the same. So we argued. A lot. It got bad for a while, and for a little bit I did get cut off. I moved out of the apartment he was paying for me to stay in during school, got a second job on top of coaching, lived off of cup noodles, the whole broke college kid package." Sousuke huffed a breath and turned back towards the steaks and fish, cutting the vegetables, fruit and meat into strips so he could put it them skewers. "It got bad for a year, but it was fine. He was too stubborn to see that I was too stubborn to quit, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask him for anything.

            "That lasted until I ended up in the hospital. The apartment I had was dirt cheap and the landlord was even cheaper, so heating sucked in winter. I got a cold and didn't have the time to take care of it like I should have, but between school and two jobs I didn't have much time for a little cold. The cold became pneumonia, the pneumonia got worse, I ignored it until I collapsed right after class one day." He chuckled and tapped his foot against the floor a couple of times. "Not my greatest moment. Probably freaked the hell out of everyone—this giant guy standing up and toppling right over." He shrugged. "My dad was still on my emergency contact list, so the hospital called him. He hadn't heard from me in a year, so I'm sure that was a surprise."

            "Was he worried?" Makoto asked softly.

            Sousuke let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah. He's as much of an ass as I am and he's as unmoving as a rock when he gets something into his head, but he's not that terrible."

            "But he—"

            "Yeah, he did some crappy shit, but it's not like I was blameless, either. I said some pretty nasty shit when we argued." He washed his hands and led Makoto to the sliding door next to the living room, where it opened out to the deck. Just beyond it was a grill, laughably out of place with the traditional style of the house and the pristine garden. He prepped the grill and waited for it to get up to temp. "I hit some pretty low points when I was shouting at him, so I can't say all of it was his fault." He shrugged and leaned back against one of the pillars on the deck. "Point is, he heard his kid was in the hospital after being rushed in by an ambulance, so he cancelled all his meetings and told his secretary he would be out for the next two days, and if anyone had a problem with it to call him personally and be prepared to accept responsibility for interrupting him. So I wake up in the hospital and see him in one of those uncomfortable chairs, passed out and looking like he should be the one in the damn bed."

            Realizing how much he had been talking without even thinking about it, Sousuke looked down at the ground before glancing back up at Makoto. Makoto's eyes were kind and patient, which should have irked Sousuke or come across as pity, but didn't. "What happened then?" he asked, stepping next to Sousuke and leaning against the other side of the post.

            Sousuke shrugged again. "The usual. We argued, he shouted, I shoute—well, no, I didn't shout. I tried to, but my lungs didn't exactly agree to that. I mostly just glared and wheezed back angrily." He grinned when Makoto laughed. "It got better after that. I think he was more disappointed than Gou's mother when I didn't marry her. Told me I needed to be a man and take responsibility for my actions."

            "And?"

            "I told him I'd already offered and to take it up with her, cause I wasn't going to be the one to tell her she didn't get to decide just 'cause she wasn't the man."

            Makoto laughed. "What'd he say to that?"

            "He tried to plan the damn wedding."

            "Oh, no!" Makoto hid his face behind his hands.

            "Oh, yes. Called and told her that he had found a suitable gown for her." Sousuke was having a hard time not laughing at this point. "Told her to arrive for the measurements. She hung up on him, called me, demanded to know where we were, took a train while she was still dealing with morning sickness and proceeded to yell at him for ten solid minutes. Every time he opened his mouth she had her pointer up in his face and would inform him that he could wait until she was damned well finished. I still don't know if I'm more surprised that she shut him up for ten minutes or that she didn't lose her lunch all over his shoes anywhere during that time."

            He looked over at Makoto, who was wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard by this point. "It was great."

            He turned back to the grill to start cooking the food, throwing the steak and veggie skewers onto the grill along with the mackerel and pineapple, though some were only half full of mackerel so he could put fresh pineapple on afterwards. Makoto went back in to put the colas into the fridge before stepping back out. Sousuke noticed he didn't say anything for a few minutes, just watched Sousuke turning the skewers every so often.

            "Every time I hear about your life, I realize just how sheltered I've been."

            Was that what he had been thinking about? "That's hardly a bad thing. It means you haven't made stupid choices." Sousuke looked over his shoulder at him and found Makoto looking up at the play of lights as the sun began to set over the water.

            "I know. It's not that I want my life to be different. I'm happy with it the way it is. Maybe a little happier now than before," his said, tone gentle. Sousuke took the last of the skewers off the grill and turned, taking one of Makoto's hands in his, but couldn't look him in the eye. He wanted nothing more than to press Makoto back up against the column and do incredibly not child-friendly things with him, starting by kissing that mouth that had been made to smile so sweetly. He wanted to get rid of the shy look as much as he wanted to make it last for eons. He wanted to introduce Makoto to several things that would make him a hell of a lot less sheltered—almost as much as he wanted to protect Makoto from things that would rip away some of the sweetness that being so sheltered had created.

            Reining that in, he focused on Makoto's hand, on the warmth of Makoto's palm in his own as he led him back to the dining room. It would be close, since there were enough chairs for four people, but only enough space for two given Makoto and Sousuke's size. Sousuke got out dishes and they worked together to set the table. Sousuke called up the stairs for the boys to wash their hands while Makoto grabbed the cool drinks.

            The boys came stumbling down just as Sousuke was putting pieces of fresh pineapple onto a couple of the mackerel sticks. Haru's eyes grew wide as he came closer. "Have you washed your hands?" Sousuke asked, smiling at the excited look in the little boy's eyes. Haru nodded, even holding up his hands. Sousuke put a couple of skewers onto his plate and watched as he held one up almost reverently. "Now that the mackerel-pineapple monstrosity," he grinned at Haru's scowl, "has been served, Makoto and I can split the steak."

            "Dad!"

            "Alright, alright." Sousuke turned the grin towards his son and put a couple of skewers onto his plate as well. "There we go. Meat for the meat eaters."

            Haru took his first bite of the mackerel with the grilled pineapple and froze. The taller man watched as the usually expressionless eyes grew until they seemed to take up half his face, then closed as he chewed more. Makoto chuckled around his own piece of steak. "Do you like them, Haru?"

            Haru hesitated before he nodded slowly, though he refused to look up.

            "What do you say?"

            Haru glanced at Sousuke, then back down at the grilled fish. "Thank you. It's really good."

            "I agree. These are unbelievable, Sousuke. Thank you for making them for us." Makoto beamed at him, and Sousuke scratched the back of his neck.

            "You're welcome. It's just some meat tossed onto a grill."

            Rin paused amidst chomping at his pieces, stick and all. "You should try the deep fried pork he makes! It's his favorite, so he'll definitely make it if you ask him!"

            "You should teach Makoto how to cook. He lives off candy and rice." Haru looked Makoto square in the eye when he said it, and Sousuke would bet money it was payback for making Haru say thanks.

            "Haru! I don't live off it. I just happen to like snacks and rice is easy. I can make other things." Haru just stared at him. "I can grill mackerel."

            "I could grill mackerel if you let me."

            Makoto sighed and his shoulders slumped. Sousuke had never seen anyone so easily defeated by a five year old. "I'm not saying I'm the best cook, but I'm not that bad," Makoto mumbled.

            Haru said nothing and returned his attention to his food.

            Makoto looked like he was trying not to pout. Sousuke resisted the urge to lean over and kiss it better—right in front of the children. He chose to take pity on Makoto, instead. "I can teach you, if you like. It's not that difficult."

            Haru gave him a pitying look that Sousuke willfully ignored and kept his eyes on Makoto's. If Makoto's face brightened any more Sousuke wouldn't need to have the lights on. "Really?"

            "Really. We could make the deep fried pork cutlets or something else."

            "No, that sounds really good, especially if it's something you really enjoy."

            Sousuke nodded and ignored the two children looking back and forth between the two adults.

            Conversation continued normally from there, with Rin taking massive bites and Haru slowly but surely devouring each piece of fruit and fish. Makoto happily chatted with Rin in between bites. Sousuke realized how different the atmosphere was with the two additional people. It wasn't that it was ever quiet or lonely—he and Rin had been perfectly fine by themselves, bantering and bickering in their own affectionate way—but the two other personalities at the table fit into their own family dynamic like water. Sousuke blamed Haru for comparing them to water, but couldn't say it was incorrect. Haru moved over, under and around things he didn't care about or didn't care to deal with, unless he was racing against Rin, in which case he became a river crashing downstream until it swept out into the ocean. Makoto, gentle and warmhearted, was more suited to waves that brushed soothingly against a person when they stepped into the water, surrounding them even as he moved along with them—but even gentle waves can wear away at stone if given enough time, which was so like Makoto's calm determination. Sousuke wondered if Makoto was already wearing away at his rough edges, and then shook himself out of his thoughts. He had known he'd start writing poetry eventually. Makoto and his personality filled with sunshine and kittens had that effect. Watching Rin and Makoto interact with each other was incredible—the two lively personalities swept Haru and Sousuke along, keeping conversation varied and animated.

            When Haru had finished every last piece of mackerel and Rin had eaten a surprising amount, even for him, they finished dinner and the boys went upstairs, deeply satisfied with life.

            Makoto collected the dishes and washed them, ignoring Sousuke's protests that he had a dish washer. Grumbling, Sousuke dried the dishes anyway, but he refused to admit that it was nice or strangely intimate. Once the plates were put away Sousuke offered Makoto a beer, laughing as Makoto's face morphed into a combination of embarrassment and disgust. The lighter haired male admitted that his sweet tooth made it impossible for him to enjoy the taste of beer. Sousuke grabbed a couple of waters instead, teasing Makoto about bringing juice to go with the pork for their next date. Makoto shoved his shoulder in retaliation and nearly sent Sousuke over the edge of the porch, but it was entirely worth it just to watch the blush across Makoto's cheeks darken and spread.

            They sat on the edge of the porch and looked up at the night sky. The stars spread across the vast space, just shy of showing the band of the Milky Way. Souske looked up at the moon and tried to find the different constellations, but he had always mistaken random stars for important ones and usually ended up making bizarre lumps that couldn’t be compared to any animal or legendary character. Chuckling, he relayed this information to Makoto.

"I used to make dozens of rabbit constellations around the moon, that way the one on the moon wouldn't get lonely," Makoto replied.

            Sousuke laughed and looked at the different stars, trying to make rabbit shapes out of them. Thinking of Makoto looking up at the sky with those green eyes tearing up at the thought of a rabbit being lonely and deciding to make friends for it was too sweet. He turned around from the stars to observe Makoto, whose eyes were dancing between the dots of light, probably creating more bushy-tailed friends for it right now. The sweet smile that spread across Makoto's face proved his words.

            "Is the rabbit happy that it has friends around it now?" he asked in a voice that surprised even him. It was quiet and soft—maybe his rough edges were being worn away by the sweet, gentle, unfailingly kind smile from one Tachibana Makoto.

           That treasured smile turned towards Sousuke now, those same green eyes widening in surprise—probably at the new tone of voice. As the shock wore off, the surprise turned into happiness again and a contented, affectionate smile spread across his face, one that settled something in Sousuke's chest. "I think it is," came the warm reply, his tone equally soft, and his head tilted to the side and happiness radiated from him.

            Sousuke wasn't sure who leaned in first—didn't care, didn't think at all. In the lull between heartbeats Sousuke followed the tilt of Makoto's head with one of his own, hands reaching up to cradle the face of that breathtaking smile. Makoto curved into him, flowed around him, one hand sliding up his chest to curl around his neck, the other gliding around his waist to settle at the small of his back. Kissing Makoto was as natural as breathing, like coming home after a long day. A soft sigh escaped Makoto's lips and Sousuke caught it, took it in. He followed the line of Makoto's mouth with his tongue and lapped gently, asking. The hand around his neck slid into his hair as Makoto pulled him closer, tilting his head ever so slightly more to allow him in as his mouth opened to Sousuke's. Sousuke accepted the invitation and took his time, worshiping the slide of his tongue against Makoto's shy but eager one, the twist as Makoto took control and explored Sousuke’s in return. Drawing back, he sucked on Makoto's tongue, let go just to hear the hitch of Makoto's breath. He drew a swollen bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently before Makoto pulled him back in, a sound breaking from the back of his throat.

            Sousuke's hands slid into the sandy brown hair, pressing soft kisses against those sweet lips, giving and taking equally. When he felt his zipper press uncomfortably against him, Sousuke huffed a breath through his nose and pressed a last, deep kiss to Makoto's mouth before leaning his forehead against the other man's, breathing hard. The hand in his hair curled for a moment, pulling the strands just enough to make him a bit harder, before relaxing and stroking through the fine hairs at the base of Sousuke's neck.

            The sensation turned from a slow burn to a refined tingle, and Sousuke groaned, pushing his head more firmly against Makoto's. Green eyes curved into his laugh as he deliberately continued to tease Sousuke. For someone who acted like such a shy kitten, this kitten had claws.

            Makoto burst into giggles, hiding his head in Sousuke's shoulder.

            "Fuck no. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

            Makoto nodded against the crook of his neck.

            Sousuke's hand came up to card through Makoto's hair this time, pressing him into that spot. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer if you stayed there until you forgot that cheesy line."

            Giggles turned into full laughs as Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist, holding onto him tightly in return. "It was cute," came the muffled response.

            "It was awful," Sousuke retorted, but his hands were gentle as they stroked along Makoto's back and through his hair.

            A contented sound was pressed against his neck, which Sousuke agreed with. They stayed like that, curled into each other under the stars, until they figured it was time for the boys to go to bed. As the boys sleepily brushed their teeth, Sousuke walked Makoto to the door, saying when he would drop Haru off the next morning. He leaned in to steal kisses from Makoto, who gave them willingly and stole some in return. They parted with Makoto beaming and Sousuke smiling tenderly back at him. Their goodnights were quiet, whispered against each other, and Sousuke watched until he was out of sight, chuckling when Makoto waved without looking back over his shoulder. Sousuke closed the door after he turned the corner and went upstairs to tuck the boys in. The duo ended up tangled together minutes after falling asleep, arms and legs sprawled over the other and heads sharing the same pillow. Sousuke didn’t have the heart to separate them, even though they’d likely wake up in the middle of the night with numb appendages. 

            Sousuke fell asleep far easier than normal, drifting in to sleep to the thoughts of Makoto’s smile. He dreamed that night of sunflowers and warmth, and soft waves that ebbed and flowed to the beat of his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see now why this chapter had to be written from Sou's perspective. That boy is smitten, seriously in deep smit. I was writing this going, "Yes, Sou, Mako is perfect. No, Sou, this is not the time to smooch the orca. Sou, no." So naturally, this chapter one big, "SOU, YES." 
> 
> That being said, this one was particularly fun to write. It was nice for them have some quality time alone, even if I was expecting Rin or Haru to pop out at any moment and cockblock them. I'm not even flying this plane anymore, I'm just watching them commit their shenanigans. XD 
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> -M


	7. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto have their cooking date.

            Makoto looked around the aisle with despair. He could handle the chaos that came with running a swimming club: coordinating staff members, calming parents, keeping an eye on different groups of children while teaching his own group—all of this he could do in his sleep. Looking at the different cuts of meat in front of him, he realized he knew absolutely nothing about cooking.

            Pork. That was what he was looking for. He just wanted pork. So why were there so many different types? He looked at the different cuts and looked down at this phone. He looked through his messages for the ones from Sousuke. Ah, there it was! **_What kind of pork do you want for the tonkatsu?_** He'd written that a couple of days ago, knowing his lack of knowledge in the culinary arts.

**_Pork loin. I can buy some and bring it with me._ **

**_You're already going to be teaching me how to cook. I can at least get the ingredients. Also, you made dinner last time, so this time it’s my turn._ **

            Pork loin. He looked at the different cuts again and found it immediately—it was the sliced kind right in front of his face. This was why he shouldn't overthink things. Picking it up, he continued on to find the Panko, sauce, and while he was there he picked up some more oil for good measure, since he couldn't remember the last time he'd bought some. Did oil expire? Probably.

            He was about to go up the front desk before he remembered one last thing. Heading back through the aisles, he picked some plum wine and the type of beer Sousuke had offered. The plum wine was the only thing he'd developed a taste for, since it was so sweet, but he wouldn't subject Sousuke to that. Exceedingly pleased with himself—probably disproportionately so—he took everything up to the counter and tried not to blush at the knowing look on the old woman's face. "I've never seen you buy food that isn't in a package, Tachibana-kun," she said.

            Makoto lost the war against his blood vessels, cheeks blooming with color. He tried not to look too embarrassed—or excited. "I eat vegetables that aren't in a package, Sato-san." At her pointed stare, he deflated. "A friend is going to teach me how to cook."

            She turned steely blue eyes to the items as she rang them up. "A friend who likes deep fried pork and beer, I see. I do believe a young man around your age bought the same things about a week ago. What was it… Yamamoto? No, no, not that. Yamagishi?" She looked at Makoto with focused, clear eyes, belying her supposedly poor memory from old age. "Oh, yes, I remember now. Yamazaki-kun, that was it."

            Makoto reminded himself that he was three decades old, not actually three, so whining would not be appropriate. "Yes, his son, Rin, is one of my students. Haru told Sou—" he winced at the slip, seeing her expression turn knowing, "uh—Yamazaki-san that I'm not much of a cook, so he was generous enough to offer me lessons."

            Sato-san's eyes disappeared behind wrinkles when she laughed—Makoto had always found that adorable, but didn't think so at that moment, when it more resembled a cackle. "Oh, I don't think it had anything to do with generosity, dear. Unless he's _very_ generous, in which case you may want to look at aisle—"

            "Sato-san!" Makoto's head darted around as he looked to see if any other customer had heard. "It's not—"

            "Oh, you won't fool this old woman, dear. It's fine, it's fine. Why, my grandmother once had—" she let off with another cackle—and that's the only way Makoto could think to describe those laughs. Where had the sweet old woman who had always slipped him candies gone to?—and patted his hand. "There, there, it's alright. You go have fun, and inform Yamazaki-kun to tell Ito-san that I said she owes me now. She'll know what for, the old fox."

            Makoto nodded and thanked her before leaving as quickly as he could. He loved living in the town he'd grown up in, but there were times when he also hated living in the town he'd grown up in. _Everyone_ knew _everyone_ , so the news of that the new attractive single father was cooking dinner for the oldest Tachibana boy would spread down the Iwatobi grapevine by tomorrow morning. Makoto had been questioned more than once about the reason why someone who loved children as much as he did hadn't already settled down with a good girl and had a couple for himself. Some had guessed, but he had never confirmed it. Makoto figured there could be some backlash—parents withdrawing their children from lessons would be the most likely one—but Makoto hoped it wouldn't affect Haru or Rin in the spring when they started school. He didn't think any of the boys in their swimming group would mind, though Nagisa and Rei's parents might have a problem with it, since Nagisa's parents were especially strict and Rei's father could be rather strong-willed.

            He would deal with those challenges when the time came, however. There was no sense in borrowing trouble, since it would happen when it would happen and worrying about it wouldn't change it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he pushed those thoughts away and determinedly focused only on what would happen tonight. Not that this was difficult to do. He was already so excited he could almost feel every hair on his body lifting in anticipation.

            He made it up to his apartment in record time and put the meat and drinks into the fridge. He debated putting music on—then realized what he was thinking and had a laugh at himself. He was being ridiculous. Besides, he could just dim the lights without creating a possible fire hazard. Problem solved. He looked at the time and realized he had just enough time to change into some better clothes. He dashed into his room, put on a nice green button-down and did one last check to make sure Snowball was fed, the rooms were clean and if he had everything ready—again. Telling himself once more that he was acting absolutely ridiculous, he curled up onto his couch with a book. Knowing Sousuke, he'd be five minutes late and trying to look cool and composed, as if he hadn't just been lost.

            His guess was close enough when it turned six and passed without the ring of his doorbell. Not that he was keeping track. It was two minutes past when his phone buzzed with a new message.

**_Might be a little late. The streets are too close together here._ **

            Makoto laughed and shook his head, imagining Sousuke looking up at houses with an accusing look. **_Where are you at?_**

            Sousuke texted him a photo of two streets and Makoto snorted. He was halfway out of town. Granted, town was small, but still! How had he gotten so far without realizing he was going away from the sea? Makoto’s apartment was just two minutes from the beach!

            **_It'll be easier if I meet you there. You might take another wrong turn if I give you directions. ;)_**

            He locked up and jogged over, smiling widely as he saw a tall figure under a light post. The figure cut a long shadow, hiding his face from Makoto's view. "If you're aiming for the tall, dark and handsome look, you're doing an excellent job of it." Makoto watched Sousuke chuckle, head dropping before looking back up with those drooping eyes Makoto wanted to trace with his hands—okay, maybe his mouth as well.

            "Now who's being cheesy?" Sousuke said drolly, but he still reached out to take Makoto's hand and looked like he wanted to pull Makoto in for a kiss, though he restrained himself in public.

            Makoto wondered if that'd change when they got inside. If it didn't, he'd change it himself. He'd behaved during the week, after all. Now that it was the weekend and the boys were at Rin's mother's house, he wanted to push the boundaries. Later, though.

            Makoto shrugged at Sousuke, but held his stare with a steady one of his own. "Cheesy? Wasn't it you who said this kitten has claws?"

            Sousuke groaned and his head dropped back on his shoulders. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about because that never happened. Though I'm starting to agree with Haru—you're a killer whale."

            Makoto pouted. "I don't know where he got that from. I can see Rin as a shark; he's got this huge force of will and he's always hungry for more. Nothing can stop him from reaching his goals. I'm not sure of Haru as a dolphin. Dolphins are incredibly social and incredibly playful, and while Haru engages with the other boys at practice and joins them when they start games, he's not exactly the type to start them on his own, and he’s not terribly outgoing like dolphins seem to be. I can understand you being a whale shark, though."

            Sousuke looked affronted. "Shark, I agree with. Why not a hammerhead or a bull shark, though?"

            Makoto shook his head. "Bull sharks are aggressive, though I don't know about hammerheads. Besides, they're both missing one thing."

            "What's that?"

            "Neither is a gentle giant."

            Sousuke raised a brow, looking confused and affronted now. "Giant, yes. Gentle, not so much."

            Makoto shook his head. "No, no, he's right. Whale sharks open their mouths and take in enormous amounts of water to get their food, sometimes up to 6000 liters an hour, and can have _thousands_ of small teeth, but they only eat plankton. They'll sometimes allow fish to swim next to them for protection, and they're completely non-aggressive, so divers can swim right next to them and even hitch a ride! As long as the divers stay away from their tails, they're fine."

            "You did some research, didn't you?" Sousuke's eyes softened as he smiled.

            Makoto nodded. "I was curious after Haru made those comparisons, so I looked them up."

            "What did you find about killer whales?"

            " _Orcas_ ," Makoto mock-glared at Sousuke, since he refused to identify as a _killer_ anything, "are incredibly social creatures that stay in matrilineal pods, even forming individual cultures and dialects. They've been known to help humans capture fish, and adapt quickly—when fishermen devised a plan to spread out and haul in fish one boat at a time to confuse the orcas and make sure they didn't steal the fish, the orcas actually divided into _groups_ and solved the puzzle within an hour. They thought it was a _game_!"

            Sousuke took the information in and seemed to think it over for a moment. "That sounds about right. You're incredibly social, have your own pod, help others, and adapt quickly to be able to help your students." Sousuke nodded.

            Makoto sighed. "I know. I can't say I disagree with it, but why not another dolphin, or a manta ray, or something without _killer_ in its name?"

            Sousuke leaned towards Makoto now, a grin on his face. "The orcas have one thing that those two things don't."

            "What?" Makoto asked apprehensively.

            "They're not giants. In your case, a gentle giant."

            Makoto sighed again, fighting the urge to pout. "I know. Still, a _killer_ whale?"

            "Can you tell me you wouldn't get protective if someone threatened one of your students?"

            Makoto looked at him sharply, feeling anger rise at just the thought of it.

            "That's exactly why. You're a gentle giant, but you'd probably have a killer left hook if someone pissed you off enough."

            Makoto couldn't deny that. "That's mostly just because I'm bigger than most other people, though. It's not like I want to punch anyone."

            "Hence the _gentle_ part of gentle giant. At least your animal isn't known for being slow and having a big mouth."

            Makoto laughed, amused by the analogy.

            They reached his apartment in amiable silence and Makoto opened the door, both of them taking off their shoes in tandem. Before they could even step up onto the landing, Makoto turned to Sousuke and found Sousuke turning towards him as well, possibly thinking the same thing. Makoto smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He initiated the contact, reaching out to pull Sousuke in by his shirt. Now that they were in an enclosed space, Makoto could smell the subtle scent of Sousuke's cologne, something earthy that suited him. Sousuke's large hands curved along the ridge of Makoto's hips and lured him closer. Makoto's own hands traveled up the slightly taller man's chest until he could cup Sousuke's face. His thumbs stroked a strong jawline, keeping him still as Makoto drew back to nibble on Sousuke's bottom lip, tenderizing it and releasing it when Sousuke's hands began to tighten against his hips. Drawing back, Makoto saw the already droopy eyes had become even heavier, looking at Makoto with unguarded want. A thrill raced through him, but now wasn't the time for that. He placed a last, lingering kiss to Sousuke's lips and ran his hands back down over those deliciously wide shoulders to catch his hands and pull him into the kitchen.

            "Food first."

            "And then?"

            Makoto looked over his shoulder as he got out the meat and eggs from the fridge. He adopted a perfectly innocent, slightly surprised look. "A movie of course!"

            Sousuke blinked and then laughed. "I don't know how I ever forget that you have a wicked sense of humor behind that kittens-and-cardigans face."

            "Kittens and cardigans face?" Makoto had to laugh at that one. He couldn't say it was wrong, since he _did_ like both, but he wasn't sure what either had to do with his face.

            Sousuke shrugged and asked where the bowls, cutting board, measuring spoons and knives were. Makoto pointed out each, and the taller man began to grab them and assemble the different equipment and utensils, talking as he went. "It was the first thing I thought when we met."

            Makoto shook his head. "Of all the things... It could be worse, though. You could've thought I was some kind of serial killer."

            "A serial killer? You don’t like ‘killer whale’ but you instantly think of ‘serial killer?’ You practically have a sign around your neck that says, 'I love people, free hugs!'"

            Makoto thought it over for a second, shrugged. "That's not so bad." He thought about the first time he met Sousuke and chuckled. "I thought you looked like the dragon carrying the princess, fleeing from the prince."

            "I'm pretty sure I was carrying Rin at the time, since we were so late we had to run."

            "You were."

            Sousuke's brow arched. "Rin is the princess?"

            Makoto covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "He'd probably declare himself the sakura princess and command the peasants to fill the pool with sakura petals."

            Sousuke curled into himself as he laughed, and Makoto tried to capture the sight of Sousuke's broad shoulders shaking, his eyes disappearing and the crow's feet spreading from the corners. Sousuke leaned in and Makoto's heart jumped as a hand curled around the other side of his head as Sousuke pressed a kiss to his cheek, just under the corner of his eye, before pressing their foreheads together. Makoto breathed in and enjoyed the closeness, feeling like his heart would burst at any second. He hadn't realized this had been missing from his life—not just the magnetic attraction he had with Sousuke, but the warmth, the intimacy that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with taking comfort in being close to someone.

            Makoto brushed his nose against the darker man's, noticing that Sousuke's smidgen taller height was adorable, putting him at eye level with Sousuke's nose—not that it mattered when they were pressed against each other like this. Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist and snuggled in. Sousuke chuckled against him and curled his other arm around Makoto's back, holding him as if Makoto were something valuable, to be handled with thought and care, but not fragile. Makoto enjoyed that immensely.

            A grumble against his stomach filled his ears, and he looked up, startled, to see Sousuke's face was just as surprised. The taller man laughed self-consciously and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I might be a little hungry."

            Makoto chuckled and grabbed an apron, putting it on Sousuke before stepping back to get everything together. "Alright, show me how to do this, that way I can make it for you next time."

            Sousuke grinned and showed him how to trim the pork, flatten it, dip it in the flour first and then the egg wash, coat it evenly in the Panko crumbs and then let it sizzle in the oil. Makoto watched the easy motions as he moved about the kitchen, sighing. He wished he could have that kind of confidence—he knew it came with practice, but his practice usually ended in burnt food or something that looked close to what it was supposed to be, but tasted awful. He wanted this to turn out well, so he concentrated and tried to memorize each step.

            He was surprised when Sousuke took off the apron and hung it around Makoto's neck. "Now you try," Sousuke said, stepping aside to give him room to move. Makoto nodded and copied him, feeling more confident by the time he'd finished with the Panko. Taking a deep breath, he stepped to the pot of hot oil. This was the part he expected to go wrong. Sousuke must have noticed his hesitation, as he came up behind Makoto— _right_. _Behind_. _Makoto_. Close enough that every part of Sousuke was pressed against him, and Makoto's breath caught for a different reason this time. Arms wrapped around him, hands steadied his own and guided him to slowly drop the meat into the oil. Makoto couldn't hear the bubbling and snapping of the frying over the sizzling of his own nerves as he felt Sousuke's breath brush against his ear.

            "You have to put it in slowly."

            Makoto bit his lip. _Not fair. Not fair, notfairnotfair_. He tried to focus on the food, but that was a little difficult when he was hyperaware of every inch of the body behind him. "Y-you could have just told me," he said, but there was no real ire in it.

            "You're a swim instructor, Makoto. You know the value of a hands-on learning experience."

            Makoto turned to glare at him even as Sousuke was turning the pork over. "That's a little different."

            Sousuke's face was impassive except for the slightest bit of a grin at the corner of his mouth and the tilt of his eyes. "A little,” he conceded, but then said, “After all, this could get a little hot." The passive look sharpened, and Makoto couldn't look away. The normally cool teal had deepened, darkened, completely focused on Makoto.

            The oil snapped, drawing their attention back, and Sousuke moved Makoto's hands to pick up the golden, crisp tonkatsu. Makoto's awareness shifted as he stared in awe at the piece. "It's perfect!"

            Sousuke laughed as he turned off the heat and set the oil aside to cool, cutting the fried pork into slices. "I think the lesson worked well, then." The look he gave Makoto was heavy and pointed.

Makoto felt heat bloom in his cheeks and went to grab the plates to start setting the table. "You're awful."

            Sousuke snorted and grabbed the food, looking terribly pleased with himself. As he walked by with the food in balanced in one hand, he hooked a finger in Makoto's apron and used it to reel him in for a kiss. "Payback for earlier," came the low rasp. Makoto had to think of kittens for a moment—if he was already this worked up, what would after dinner be like?

            Makoto grabbed the rice that had been on 'keep warm' for the past ten minutes—he hadn't even heard it finish. Makoto dished that while Sousuke put pieces of the golden fried meat onto their plates, and Makoto took the first bite. Logically he knew it would taste good, but the burst of flavor still surprised him. He felt his eyes open more as he took in the taste. “This is delicious!”

            Sousuke laughed. "You look just like Haru. Come on, take another bite." He held up his own piece and fed it to Makoto, who locked gazes as he accepted it. Sousuke was the one to clear his throat this time, and Makoto felt a surge of satisfaction. _Serves you right_ , he thought. He held up his own piece to Sousuke, who returned the favor tenfold by finishing his bite and kissing the inside of the smaller man’s wrist. Makoto's cheeks heated and he quickly took a sip of his water.

            "Not fair," he muttered into it. Sousuke laughed again, but let Makoto eat in peace.

            Even with the low thrum of attraction that never truly dissipated, conversation during the dinner was natural, jumping from topic to topic. Some were light, some heavy, some were more innuendo than actual dialogue. Makoto even contributed a few comments to that one, since it was delightful to watch Sousuke freeze as he processed the meaning of the double entendre. They shared bites of their food, which was hilarious when Makoto tried to feed Sousuke rice and almost dumped it on him when Sousuke's foot hooked around Makoto's ankle and started to rub back and forth. Makoto became full first and watched with amazement as Sousuke continued to polish off the rest of the food, eating a truly staggering amount.

            "Where does it all go?" he asked in something just short of awe.

            Sousuke raised a brow as he continued to eat the last of the rice.

            "We're roughly the same size, we have roughly the same build, but you just keep going." Sousuke's arched brow started to wiggle and Makoto realized how that could be taken. "You know what I mean."

            He watched Sousuke swallow his bite of food, then laugh. "I'm saving that for later," he said, and Makoto groaned. "To answer your question, though, I guess it's just that I've always had a good metabolism. It might be a leftover thing from college, but it hasn't slowed down yet. I'm not sure what I'll do when it does." He shrugged, and Makoto laughed.

            "I think you're just too active for your metabolism to ever slow down. You've told me about some of the work you have to do to help people get moving again. That sounds like a lot of exercise."

            Sousuke shrugged. "It's worth it. Kind of like being in a pool and teaching lessons for eight hours a day, every day."

            Makoto agreed, and went to clear the dishes. Sousuke plucked them up before he could get them, however, and stated that since Makoto had done the dishes last time, it was his turn. Makoto pointed to the dishwasher, but Sousuke argued that it was only fair, considering that on their last date Makoto had been the one to do them. Makoto couldn't deny this, so settled for drying them and putting them away.

            Once finished, Makoto went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and a small bottle of plum wine. Seeing the latter, Sousuke laughed. "So that's what you drink." His nose wrinkled, but he was smiling. "You weren't kidding about the sweet tooth. Good thing I brought dessert."

            Makoto's eyes widened, surprised. "Dessert?"

            Sousuke went back to his bag and pulled out a large, flat box. Makoto set the wine down and rushed over, already knowing what it was. "How—"

            "It's in the same part of Tottori as the hospital where I work at."

            Makoto raised an eyebrow. "The conbini isn't far, either, and you wouldn't have to look up directions for that."

            Sousuke's ears turned pink and he looked sheepish. "I may have looked up a couple of different chocolate shops on my phone during a lunch break." Makoto wasn't fooled at all. That meant he had actually done research for the best chocolate and it was most certainly not done over just his lunch break.

            "Godiva isn't just any chocolate shop, it's—"

            Sousuke shrugged. "You like chocolate."

            Makoto knew exactly how much that box was worth. He'd had to tell himself several times that he couldn't justify the expense except as a birthday treat. So for Sousuke to carefully research the best chocolate and then spend nearly ten thousand yen just because he thought Makoto would like that chocolate specifically... well, didn't that just aim straight for Makoto's heart? Makoto carefully set the chocolate down on the counter before tugging Sousuke over to the couch. Sousuke looked confused right before Makoto pushed him back, making the taller man's legs hit the seat and send him crashing down onto the couch with a heavy exhale of air. "Mako—" Makoto was already in his lap and threading his hands through Sousuke's hair, pulling his head back. He loved the way Sousuke's eyelids lowered, became almost sleepy, and his mouth dropped open. Makoto took advantage of that, holding Sousuke still as he took his time, tracing Sousuke's features with his eyes, wanting to paint this look into his memory. He leaned forwards—slowly, oh so slowly—and licked into Sousuke's mouth, feeling a thrill at the deep groan that rumbled from the man beneath him. He felt the careful way Sousuke's hands cupped his hips, thumbs stroking the bit of skin exposed between his shirt and the waistline of his pants. He felt the controlled power of Sousuke's muscles bunching beneath his and felt both powerful and powerless at the same time. Knowing that on one hand this man was giving Makoto the control was exhilarating, while on the other hand he felt like the power was split between them, a give and take of unspoken emotion that left him powerless without being defeated—the opposite was true; felt like he'd won everything.

            He kissed his way down Sousuke's neck, his hands keeping their hold on Sousuke's hair while he nipped and sucked a bruise at the crook of Sousuke's neck, just out of sight under the collar of his button-down shirt.

            "Makoto—" _Yes, he definitely enjoyed that sound_. "I didn't—this wasn't to get you to sleep with me."

            Makoto sat back, a smile stretching its way across his face, feeling so happy he couldn't contain it. "I know. I have no intention of sleeping with you so soon, but I do plan to show my appreciation for the chocolate."

            "That also was not my intention—"

            "Sousuke."

            "Yes?"

            "Are you complaining?" Sousuke's mouth shut with an audible click, and Makoto's smile widened into a grin. "I appreciate the chocolate, I appreciate the thought you put into it, and I appreciate you."

            "I think I can accept that." Sousuke leaned back, eyes languidly following the line of Makoto's body over his.

            Makoto felt it like a physical touch, and his breath hitched. "Good." He went back to attacking Sousuke's mouth with his own. It was barely a moment before Sousuke's hands tightened on his hips and Sousuke bucked beneath him, pressing them together deliciously. Makoto's hands flew to Sousuke's shoulders as his brain blanked for a moment, his own hips rolling against Sousuke's. The friction was perfect, so Makoto rolled his hips down again. When his brain clicked back on he moved his hands from Sousuke's shoulders to the buttons of his shirt, pausing their kiss and leaning back just far enough to ask, "Sousuke?"

            A soft smile spread across the darker man's face. He nodded, one hand reaching up to cup Makoto's face. "You're too damn cute, asking to take my shirt off." Makoto pouted, but Sousuke just laughed and pulled him in. They undid each other's shirts quickly, Makoto wanting to get more of Sousuke's skin against his in that exact second. He slid the last button out and impatiently pushed at it, resulting in nothing due to Sousuke's back being pressed against the couch. Making a growling sound that surprised even himself, he reached up to cup the back of Sousuke's head and bring him into a kiss dominated by teeth and tongue. He felt the taller man's breath catch and stutter, felt the noise that was more exhale than groan, felt more turned on than he'd been in his life. Makoto used his other hand to shove Sousuke's shirt down before following him back against the seat, hands already moving over the hard expanse of muscle. Feeling brave, he thumbed over Sousuke's nipples and watched his reaction. A twitch of muscle, a hitch of breath—Makoto grinned, and Sousuke retaliated by shoving Makoto's shirt off in return, forcing his hands away and exposing his own chest. Sousuke latched onto one of Makoto's nipples with his teeth, circling it with a tongue and blowing cool air over it, and Makoto jerked like he'd been shocked. He felt himself make a noise, but the whine that he heard didn't sound like him at all. Sousuke huffed a laugh and continued to tease him, nibbling and sucking as his other hand teased the other side of Makoto’s chest.

            Even as Makoto was being driven insane, he wanted Sousuke to feel the same way, so he slid his hands down Sousuke's back, over the seat of his jeans and took two handfuls of Sousuke’s firm backside, using his grip to roll their pelvises together. Sousuke bit down a little harder than before, causing Makoto's breath to stop and he rocked harder, hips lifting of their own accord.

            Sousuke's breathless "Fuck!" made him need to do it again, and it was all it took to send them racing towards the finish line. Makoto took the tip of Sousuke’s ear between his teeth, followed the shell with his tongue. Breath heaving, Sousuke ground against him just as he bit Makoto's shoulder, right along the ridge of muscle. Makoto jerked at the roughness, the sensation sending pleasure ricocheting through him as their hips aligned at that exact moment and Makoto shouted, back arching as he came.

            Sousuke muttered something that sounded like several expletives combined—Makoto couldn't tell past the ringing in his ears—and convulsed above him, hips spasming against Makoto's, who was still oversensitive, and Makoto thought he moaned at that, but he couldn't tell just yet. Sousuke slumped over him, heavy but not uncomfortably so, before he leaned his weight towards the back of the couch to spare Makoto some of it. His arm flopped lazily until it hooked over Makoto's, making brief movements upwards and making Makoto laugh at the sluggish actions. When he finally reached Makoto's face he turned it towards his own for a slow, heavy kiss. It ended when he dropped his arm over Makoto's chest and slouched, dead weight, into the cushions. The image reminded him of an incredibly satisfied sloth, and imagining Sousuke as a sloth made him laugh even more. He watched the other blink at him, a smile spreading over his face.

Sousuke moved to kiss him, but froze and cringed. Moving again, Sousuke dropped his head into the crook of his elbow and started to laugh. "I can’t believe I just came in my pants like a teenager."

            Makoto snorted and burst into laughter, curling into Sousuke and making himself laugh even more as he, too, felt the reason why Sousuke had cringed. "Good thing we're the same size. You can shower first and borrow some of my boxers."

            "I thought you said it was too early to get into your pants," came Sousuke's deep voice, and Makoto snorted again.

            "I'll make an exception for this case. Go on, you go shower first. I'll set up a movie while you do. Any preferences?"

            "Do you have anything else with explosions?" Sousuke asked with a leer and a grin.

            Makoto shoved at his chest. "That's so cheesy." A thought came to him, and he tried to resist, but it was too much effort. "Are you looking for more action?"

            Sousuke's bark of a laugh was worth it. "Now who's being cheesy? And I don't care. Do you like scary movies?"

            Makoto shook his head, eyes wide. Sousuke chuckled.

            "I figured. We'll save that for another time, when feeling you try to hide behind me won't make me want to jump your bones again." He thought for a moment, then grinned again. "Do you have Pacific Rim? I'm in the mood for some more Mako."

            Makoto blushed—he couldn't believe that he was blushing _now_ , after what they had just done. He was still coming down from the high of it, but it wasn't the sex that caused him to blush, but rather Sousuke’s terrible lines. "That's—that's so bad." He belied his words as he laughed helplessly, unable to stop it.

            Sousuke was grinning and leaning closer to Makoto now, eyebrows moving up and down. "Oh, I don't think it was that bad, especially when—"

            "No! No, stop, please go shower!" Makoto was blushing down his neck, and Sousuke was trying to follow it now. They ended up playfully squabbling, Makoto trying to cover Sousuke's mouth with his hand and Sousuke trying to continue his filthy monologue as well as follow Makoto's blush down his chest, all the while avoiding Makoto's hands which were attempting to shut him up.

            "I particularly liked the moment when you--"

            Makoto planted one hand into the couch to gain leverage, other hand shoving at Sousuke, while Sousuke was reaching across Makoto's chest to try to pin him. The result was Sousuke suddenly being unbalanced but wrapped around Makoto and the two wobbled for a moment before tipping right over onto Makoto's carpet. Makoto's fall was cushioned by the now-silenced Sousuke, whose breath whooshed out with an audible, "Oof!" Makoto started laughing all over again while apologizing and trying to make sure he hadn't hurt the other male in the fall.

            "If that's how it's going to be, I'll take that shower now."

            Makoto snorted, tearing up by this point.

            "It serves you right! That was aw-awful," he hiccupped, trying to get himself under control but unable to at the look on Sousuke's face.

            Sousuke made a face that was probably aiming for offended, but utterly failed. He just looked fond instead, and Makoto had to lean down to kiss him. "Go shower. I'll put on Pacific Rim and then catch one after you're done."

            "We should—"

            "No. That would end in needing a shower while we're still showering, which would be counter-productive."

            "I was just going to say we could finally dig into the chocolate and beverages, but you know—"

            "No!" Makoto rolled to his feet and pulled Sousuke up, which made the taller man's brows rise.

            "You've been holding out on me, if you can pull me up like that."

            Makoto shrugged, and Sousuke looked like he definitely wanted to find out more at a later time. The brunette led him back to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of green boxer briefs out of his drawer. Handing them to Sousuke, he studiously ignored the heated look he received as Sousuke surveyed his shoulder, probably where the dark haired male had bitten him.

            He left quickly, letting Sousuke get showered, and headed back to the living room to set up the movie. While he was at it, he switched their now lukewarm drinks for colder ones and retrieved the chocolate. He looked at it and felt his fingers twitch with the urge to dig in automatically. He was an adult, he reminded himself, and therefore had the willpower to wait fifteen damn minutes to eat candy.

            He had to set it down under Sousuke's drink to stop himself from opening it.

            The shower cut off and a few minutes later Sousuke emerged, towel around his neck and one end being used to rub at his hair still. Makoto felt his mouth water at the sight and he quickly swallowed. Right, Sousuke’s shirt was out next to his on the floor. Well, Makoto's was on the floor. Sousuke's was over the back of the couch. Shifting his eyes from abs he suddenly wanted to follow with his tongue—he really should have spent more time on those—and drifting upwards, Makoto noticed a dark spot at the crook of Sousuke's shoulder. The bruise Makoto had sucked was more pronounced now, mottled purples and reds and fairly large in size. Makoto should probably feel sorry about it, since it looked like it would be sore later.

            He didn't feel sorry at all.

            He did, however, place a gentle kiss on it as he passed.

            He grabbed a change of underwear and hopped into the shower, quickly washing and trying not to feel embarrassed as he got rid of the evidence from earlier. He wasn't a bit sorry about that, either. He dried off quickly and padded out to the living room, looking for his shirt since he had forgotten it in his haste to avoid staring at Sousuke's abs.

            Said man turned towards him and did an obvious once over, which Makoto figured was fair payback since he had done the same thing. Fighting a blush and grabbing his shirt, Makoto was surprised when he felt a thumb brush against the spot on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Sousuke wincing. "Looks like I got a little rough. I’m so—"

            "No! I... didn't mind."

            Sousuke arched a brow, and Makoto couldn't fight back the heat in his cheeks now.

            " _Oh, re_ —"

            "Yes, really, don't say anything."

            Sousuke took pity on him and let it go, but he was obviously processing the information for later. Makoto distracted him by cuddling up next to him on the couch, noting happily that Sousuke automatically raised his arm to let Makoto snuggle closer. They broke into their drinks and Makoto savored the chocolate as the movie began. He sniffled at a couple of the parts, like when the brother died and the scene with the father-figure's last words, to which Sousuke comfortingly stroked his hair, but overall they relaxed and enjoyed each other's closeness.

            They talked for a long time afterwards, through the credits and long after it had switched back to the menu screen. They stretched out to take up the length of the couch, both of their feet dangling off the end. Makoto's head was pillowed by Sousuke's shoulder, while Sousuke's hand played with the strands of Makoto's hair. It was such a peaceful, domestic moment that Makoto regretted that Sousuke had to leave. Since this part of Iwatobi was a maze, Makoto walked Sousuke part of the way back, winding their way hand-in-hand through the narrow streets and down the many stairs to get to the main road, where Makoto knew Sousuke could find his way from there. It was incredibly late, so Makoto had no compunction leaning into the brief gap between them to kiss Sousuke. The whispered goodnight, just as they had last week, and Makoto watched Sousuke until he turned the corner—just as he knew Sousuke had done before. With a final wave, he jogged up the steps to get back to his apartment. Makoto felt as if he were on cloud nine, on top of the world, the king of the universe. He collapsed into bed, not feeling the slightest bit tired, and stared at the ceiling. It took him almost an hour to calm himself enough to sleep, and woke up earlier than usual the next morning with more energy than he had in a while, still feeling as light and warm as he had when he had gone to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, yes, those are some excellent shenanigans. Fluff and smutty goodness. 
> 
> On a hilarious note, editing this chapter took FOREVER because I kept nitpicking at the wording of the steamy scenes. Basically, author here was just [staring at the screen like this](http://cs.pikabu.ru/images/big_size_comm/2013-10_1/1380752081450.jpg) trying to figure out why it kept reading like they were playing twister instead of making face babies. XD
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> -M


End file.
